A family Life
by Virgilsgirl123456
Summary: A sequel to my other stories, 2nd chances, The Wedding and Happily Ever After. now that the babies have arrived how can a family life work out for Virgil and Jo. A few surprises along the way with this story. Crossovers between Chicago fire and Med in this through some chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A family Life**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view**_

It had been 24 hours now since the babies arrived, I have barely had any sleep the last couple of days and its starting to show. It didn't help that I was worried about Jo and our babies, it took me almost a couple of hours to talk Jo into coming with me to see our babies. I think Jo was scared to go and see them, which is why it took me a long time to be able to take her up.

"I can't do it Virgil, I don't want to see my babies hooked up to goodness knows what. What if they don't make it?"

"Hey, come here, I want you to forget about the what if's and come with me to see them. Rebecca and Scotty just need help with their breathing plus they are keeping a close eye on Scotty because of the Downs.

"I still can't believe that Joshua didn't need a lot of help and I have been feeding him from the start, what can I do for my other babies nothing much?"

"Trust me there is a lot that you can do for them Jo, you need to feed these two as well" said Lisa who called in to check on everyone.

"there is?"

"We can feed them your breast milk through a drip, you will have to give that to us every morning. Are you still feeding Joshua okay?"

"Yeah, he is fine with it, but how am I meant to feed Rebecca and Scotty if I can't get anywhere near them?"

"Now this is the good part, we can lend you an electric breast pump to help you with this. The only down side is that you would have to express 8-10 times a day to keep your milk supply up. I know it sounds like a lot to take in Jo, but your breast milk is best for your babies." Said Lisa

"I don't know Lisa, its really starting to scare me now"

"Jo I will talk you through on how to use the breast pump, you will be fine with it. Believe or not but your other two babies are doing great, they are both responding to treatment. As Virgil said we are keep on good eye on Scotty, anyway I will leave you two to chat about things. I am around if you have any questions"

"You know I feel really bad about you doing all this feeding on your own, I have been doing a bit of research and there a tablet that I can take so I can give you a hand"

"I'd rather not, what if it hurts you?"

"Okay why don't you at least let me look into it? I really want to help you in any way I can Jo"

It had been a couple of days since we had talked about it. Jo had agreed to let me investigate it to see what it can do. While we were getting something to eat Scott walks in with his morning coffee and headed out to refuel TB1 for taking Robyn to the island for a couple of days. We knew that Robyn was missing everyone on the island. So, I went to see how Scott was getting on with refuelling one.

"Hey Scott, did you enjoy your coffee this morning?"

"Not really it seems a bit off, did you not buy fresh milk before I came?"

"We did but did you ever think about reading the label? Before putting the milk in your coffee. Scott I really hate to tell you this but that was breast milk" I really felt bad for Scott so I told him to come back to the kitchen and I would make him another one. As we walked back into the kitchen Jo could tell that there was something going on.

"Okay what happened with you two down there?"

"Well let's just say Scott had a very interesting coffee this morning" I reply while trying not to laugh at my older brother.

"Oh, Scott you didn't mistake my breast milk for actual milk, did you?" asked Jo while trying not to laugh.

"I did but Virgil here is going to make me another one aren't you Virg? Asked Scott as I put the kittle on, you know I think this has cheered Jo up a bit today. She seems down but she is getting there. After we had something to eat, we headed back to the hospital again. Once we got there Lisa had just come on duty, she told us that by the end of the week the doctors are going to try and see if the babies could breathe on their own.

Scott had decided to fly Robyn over to the island for a couple of days and Dad had wanted to come out to meet his Grandchildren. It had been a couple of days since Scott took Robyn for us, during our time at the hospital both Mum and Grandma came to see our babies. Jo has now got the hang of using the breast pump that Lisa gave her, and I still feel awful that I can't help Jo with feeding.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A family Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(In Virgil's Point a View)**_

It had been nearly a week since the babies had arrived, we were told by the doctors that they would be trying to get the babies to breathe on their own. We arrived at the hospital to see that there were another two doctors at Scotty's bedside, we knew that if something like this was happening then it wasn't good. At this point Lisa came over to tell us what was happening.

"Hey Lisa, what is happening?"

"Scotty had a really bad night; we think that he may have a hole in his heart. Its very common with babies who have downs syndrome, the good thing is that we have been able to get him back each time. He is a strong baby, once we think he is strong enough we can think about moving him to the nearest children's hospital.

"How is Rebecca doing?

"She is doing fine in fact; we are hoping to see if she is ready to breathe on her own later. She does seem strong enough and has had a good night. It wouldn't surprise me if Rebecca is the next to go home. How are you doing with Joshua?"

"He seems fine, but I am worried that I am going dry with my breast milk" said Jo.

"I know its hard but keep it going till everyone is out of the hospital then we can think about other options for you. Your babies are doing fine but we are worried about Scotty, why don't you both go and get something to eat while I get this little lady ready for you to hold?"

We took Lisa's advice and went for something to eat; we knew that we would have to talk some time about IR. Now that the babies were here and getting sorted, I knew this was the right time for us to talk about things.

"Look Jo have I told you that I want to cut my hours with IR? Now that I have my own family, I want to put you and our children first Jo."

"Have you talked to your Dad about this? I know how much IR means to you and I don't want to take that away from you."

"I have said to Dad and he is happy for us to do a six month on the island and six months off."

"What about Robyn's schooling? She is due to start School soon."

"We could home School her, there is plenty of us on this island that can teach her. I would rather not put her into a public school with what we do. I am not sure if we can keep Robyn safe. The people who have been after us are still out there and I don't want to risk it."

"Did your Dad not say that he was going to look into it? Now that you are saying all this, I can agree with you on that. To be honest I would rather home school her then send her off to a boarding school."

"I will talk to Dad about the home schooling and see what we can do"

"Okay then, I still can't believe that Lisa is letting us hold Rebecca today, I am really worried about Scotty. Do you know how long we must wait before Scotty can have his operation? He is only a week old."

"Once Scotty is strong enough to be transferred then we will know a bit more. Jo Scotty is a Tracy and he will fight this. We knew that something was going to happen with one of them. At least our babies are here and doing well." As we were leaving, I see that Dad is calling me from my watch. So, we go somewhere provide to talk to Dad via my watch.

"Hey Dad, what can we do for you?"

"I am just calling to let you know that Scott and Robyn got back to the island okay"

"Okay thanks Dad for letting us know, we are heading back to the hospital now, the doctors have said that we could hold Rebecca for the first time. Joshua is doing well but we have a few problems with Scotty. Which is expected I explained to Dad."

"No problem son, I will meet you both at the hospital in a few hours, Jo are you alright? Scott had called us to let us know that you were in a coma for a couple of days."

"Everything is fine Jeff; I am still about tired, but I will get there through time"

"Okay then Jo, I will see you both soon"

"Thanks Dad, Virgil Tracy out."

_**In Jeff's point a View**_

I couldn't help but think back to that day Scott had called me to tell me that the babies had arrived safe, but I didn't expect Jo to go into a coma.

_**Flashback **_

"_**Scott Tracy calling Jeff Tracy come in Dad"**_

"_**Hey Scott, any news?"**_

"_**Yeah the babies have arrived safe and are up in the special care baby unit. After the births Jo started bleeding out badly so the doctors decided to put her into a coma while she is recovering for 24 hours. I know that Virgil is worried sick Dad, I think that he is scared and if I am honest, I don't want to think about what this could do to Virgil if he loses Jo."**_

"_**Okay Scott I will let everyone know here, please keep an eye on Virgil for me. He is going through a rough spot; how did he do when Jo was in labour?"**_

"_**He did really good Dad, can you say thanks to Brains for us? That drug that he came up with managed to stop the labour long enough so we can get Jo to the hospital."**_

"_**Okay Scott tell them that we are asking for them"**_

"_**I will Dad speak to you soon, Scott Tracy out **_

_**End of Flashback **_

That was one phone call that I wasn't expecting, I knew that Virgil had been worried about Jo throughout her pregnancy. At least I am on my way over to see them, I know that its going to be a tough few weeks for the couple. In fact, Gordon was a few weeks early and he ended up in the special care unit, but he is here now, and I am so grateful for that. I am almost here, and I am ready to meet my grandchildren.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A family Life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

We had arrived back at the hospital to see that Lisa had Rebecca out and ready for us, I don't think we could believe that we were here about to hold our daughter for the first time. I know that Dad is on his way over and told us that he would meet us here.

"Jo why don't you sit down, and I will hand Rebecca over to you? Are you up to trying to feed her now?" Asked Lisa

"Yeah I can give it a go and see what happens" said Jo as Lisa handed Rebecca over to her and helped place her on the breast. It didn't take very long for Rebecca to latch onto Jo. I could tell that Jo seem nervous about this, so I put my hand on her shoulder to give her some much needed support. Rebecca still had a small tube in her nose to help her with her breathing still, but it was good to see her out.

It took a few minutes, but Jo had managed to feed Rebecca without any problem. When Jo had finished Lisa had said it was my turn to hold her. I couldn't help but notice that Rebecca is the double of her Mummy.

"By the looks of its Jo, your little girl seems to like her Daddy" said Lisa with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at Lisa. After that Lisa handed Rebecca back to Jo, Lisa did say that she wanted to talk to us.

"You wanted to talk to us?"

"We will be waiting a couple of more weeks before we can transfer Scotty to the children's hospital. The heart doctor from the hospital is coming down to see him within the next couple od days or so. Scotty still has a long way to go but he will get there."

I love that Lisa is keeping us up to date with everything, at least we know where we are now with all of this. While Jo was spending time with Rebecca, I headed outside to get some air. As I was doing some thinking Dad arrives.

"Is everything Okay Virgil?"

"Everything is fine Dad, we got to hold Rebecca today for the first time and she is Jo's double, we have Joshua back home with us, so Mum is keeping an eye on him for us. Scotty has a hole in his heart, so the hospital wants to transfer him in the next couple of weeks."

"I bet you are glad all this is over now, and you can start to focus on your family now, your brothers and I are really happy for you. I know that you will be going through a lot here, but we will be here for you and Jo"

"You know when I got the news that Jo had to go into a coma, I couldn't believe it. I thought my world was coming to an end, if I had of lost Jo Dad, I don't know what I would have done. Its hard to believe that this time last year we were trying to plan our wedding. We have been through so much Dad. I just can't believe how far we have come."

"The main thing is that you are still together, did you get a chance to talk to Jo about IR?"

"Yeah she is happy to go with the six months on and off the island, if we could get some time, I would love for Jo to come out on a mission with us, not now but when the babies are older."

"I will think about it Virgil, Have you anything else on your mind?"

"We had to tell Lisa who we are Dad, I am sorry, but Lisa has been with us from the start and I know that we can trust her."

"Its okay son, I do trust your judgement on this one, it wouldn't surprise me if Scott is the next to get married. He seems happy now and he did tell me that he had feelings for Lisa."

"I just hope that he tells her soon Dad, we were hoping that this would happen. He deserves a bit of happiness now."

"I know Virgil he had told me that you gave Lisa his number and I am so glad you did." Said Dad as we walked back into the hospital to see that Jo was now feeding Scotty. "This is really good to see" I said as we made our way over to Jo and gave her a kiss on the lips. Once Dad had seen Scotty for himself, I walked Dad over to see Rebecca. If I am honest, I think I seen tears in Dad's eyes, but he wouldn't let on. So, an hour later we made our way back home to see Joshua. I still can't believe that Joshua was holding his own and that we were able to bring him home with us.

"Hey Mum, how has Joshua been?"

"He has been doing fine Virgil and I think he is due a feed soon"

"Okay Lucy could you do me a bottle up for him with the breast milk? I fed Rebecca and Scotty for the first time, so I feel a bit sore now"

"That is not a problem Jo, you sit down and relax with Joshua now, I really think that he has been missing his Mummy and Daddy" said Mum as she handed Joshua over to Jo while she went to get a bottle sorted ready for her.

"Wow Joshua is your double Virgil and he seems alert too" said Dad as he took the seat beside Jo to get a good look at him.

"Dad do you want to hold him?" I asked Dad who had nodded, and I handed our son over to Dad. While Dad was holding Joshua, I can tell that Jo had become upset over something.

"Hey Jo, is everything all right?"

"I am feeling awful, we should have never sent Robyn off to the island like that, I just want her to meet her new brothers and sister now"

"Jo, we had wanted to wait until the babies were strong enough before we introduce them to Robyn. Don't feel bad about it, Robyn has wanted to go over to the island."

"What about her meds they are sitting there on the table. You know how bad she is about her attacks? You know how bad she is with them" said Jo

"Okay Jo why don't you take Joshua and I will call the island" said Dad who made his way into the kitchen to make the phone call, so I decided to join him. I can't believe that Robyn's meds didn't get lifted

"Jeff Tracy calling Scott Tracy come in Scott"

"Hey Dad, what can I do for you?"

"Scott when you took Robyn did you forget anything that she needed?"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Robyn is in the pool with Gordon now. I should have made sure that I lifted them"

"Scott calm down and please go and see if Robyn is alright please, Gordon knows about her having asthma and he knows how to treat it. Give us a call once you know what is happening."


	4. Chapter 4

A family life  
Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Scott to get back to us about Robyn, he had said that Robyn had a small attack by the pool and Gordon was there when it happened. He also told us that Gordon had stayed with her in the sick bay. We had both made our way back into the living room to see that Jo still had Joshua and was feeding him.

"Please tell me that Robyn is okay?" Said Jo.

"She is fine Jo, Robyn had a small attack by the pool but Gordon was with her at the time. She is back to herself and is planning to double prank both Scott and Alan. She is doing good now."

" But what about her meds?"

"I will take them back over to the island with me tonight, don't worry yourself over this. You have three babies that need you and Virgil now, give it another week and I would be happy to fly Robyn back over to meet her brothers and sister." Said Jeff as he put a hand on her shoulder for support.

While we were talking I heard the door bell going off and it turned out to be Penelope and Parker, if I am honest I think they wanted to see the babies. As they were walking in my phone goes off and its Lisa calling.

"Hey Lisa is anything wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, I just rang to let you know that we will be letting Rebecca go home with you after your next visit. She is doing really well plus her feeding tube will be coming out. Scotty still has a long way to go but the heart doctor is going to be out in the morning so I need you back here for that" said Lisa.

"Thanks Lisa for the good news, I have to go here we have visitors speak to you soon" I said while making my way into the living room and I see that Penny is sitting beside Jo holding Joshua.

"Wow Virgil I can tell that Joshua is your double and he looks very happy here with you, how are your other two babies doing?"

"Well I just got off the phone with Lisa to say that Rebecca can come home after our next visit to the hospital plus the feeding tube is coming out. Scotty has a hole in his heart and needs an operation so the heart doctor is coming out to see him, so we need to be there Jo for that" I explained while sitting on the edge of our sofa.

"When are you due back at the hospital?" Asked Lady Penelope while giving Joshua a cuddle.

"We are due to go back for feeding time, are you wanting to come along to meet Scotty and Rebecca?" Asked Jo as she took our first born baby son to wind him. I could tell by the look on both Penelope and Parkers faces that they would love to come along.

"We would love for you to come along with the both of you to meet these little ones. Are you going to continue with the breast feeding?"

"Lisa wants me to keep going until all our babies are out of hospital, then she said that she would renew it with me. I just can't believe that two of our babies will be home soon and they are nearly three weeks old."

"That is great news Jo, if you two are heading to the hospital then Parker and I will come along. If Rebecca is coming home then you are going to need clothes and a car seat for her. In fact Jo why don't we head upstairs and get a few things together for Rebecca? Plus we can have a catch up" Said Lady Penelope. As Jo went up the stairs this left me with Dad.

I had a chat with Dad about how the company was doing and other things, he also asked me If I was willing to help out with calls if they came up this end. I said that I didn't mind but would need to chat to Jo about it, I know that she wouldn't mind but I just want to check it with her.

It took nearly an hour before we could get to the hospital because we had to bring things with us just in case. Dad had gone to get the plane ready for going back to Tracy Island, we arrived at the hospital to find that Rebecca had been moved onto a baby unite, Lisa had met us to take us up there.

"Hey you two how is everything?"

"Going okay but I feel a bit score now with all the breast feeding plus I am worried that my scar what if it not healing as it should?"

"Well why don't you let me check it out and see what is going on? These tend to take their time healing" said Lisa.

"You know it wouldn't do you any harm to get it looked over while you are here, why don't you go and do that while I wait on Penelope and Parker to arrive to see Scotty and Rebecca."

I knew that Jo didn't want me to leave her so I went to send Penelope and Parker a message to say that I was taking Jo to get checked out, so Lisa took us into her office. We had got Jo into a bed and Lisa started looking at her scar.

"It does look very red here but I don't see an infection but keep a good eye on it, if it changes Jo then you need to head to the hospital" said Lisa.

"What if an infection does set in would I still be able to breast feed my babies?"

"You should be able to Jo, we will find the right treatment for you if the time comes. Now that all that is sorted why don't we go up and see your babies?" Said Lisa with a smile.

I told Lisa to take Jo up as I wanted to meet Penelope and Parker so I can bring them up. It didn't take them long to meet me outside but I could tell that Penny was worried about Jo.

"Virgil how is Jo?"

"She has a bit of redness around her scar, Lisa doesn't that its infected but wants me to keep a close eye on Jo with this. So if anything changes then Jo needs to come back into the hospital" I explained as we walked in to see Lisa helping Jo with getting Rebecca bathed and ready for going home.

"Jo I can see that Rebecca is your double" said Penelope while Jo had started feeding Rebecca. So I took her over to see Scotty, he still needed help but his eyes were open and alert today. Penelope and Parker came over to see him after that they both said their goodbyes to go back home.

We were at the hospital for nearly four hours, Lisa had told us that the heart doctor had arrived and is coming to see us about Scotty. I know that we may need to wait a while before Scotty could have his operation, I seen that Jo had done with feeding Rebecca so I offered to take her to wind her for Jo. We had decided to keep Scotty on the feeding tube for now as Jo was finding it difficult to feed him but at least she can hold him from time to time.

While we were waiting I decided to talk to Jo about IR again, I don't know how its going to go down but I really need to ask about it.

"Hey Virgil are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just having a chat with Dad before he left for the Island he wanted to know if I was happy helping out if there is any calls near us, I said that I would talk it over with you to see what you think. Are you okay with this happening?"

"I will be fine with it but I need you to stay safe and sound, no taking any risks and you will be good to go. Oh its Robyn's birthday in the next couple of weeks so why don't we get someone to fly her over to meet her brothers and sister? It would make a good birthday present for her."

"That would be a good idea, I know that John is due some leave so he could bring her over to us." I said to Jo its hard to be believe that this is Robyn's 2nd birthday with her family.

"Virgil why don't we get Alan to bring her over? He is due to start looking for colleges soon plus it would be good for him to have some time with Robyn, I know that Alan is finding it hard to bond with her and I really want to encourage it" Jo explained I think that she might be right about that. I know that Alan feels bad about not bonding with Robyn but he will get there through time.

Once Jo had Rebecca ready and dressed, we put her in her car seat and went over to see Scotty. We see that there is a doctor at his bedside.

"Hey my name is Dr Hannah, I will be the doctor working on Scotty, as you know he has a hole in his heart. So we will have to operate, the bad news is that we need to wait do this until Scotty is at least 6 to 12 weeks old. I am sorry if its not the news you wanted."

"So will Scotty need to stay on here then while he is waiting?" Asked Jo I could tell that she was worried now.

"Yes he will need to stay here but once he is strong enough we can move him to our children's hospital. Your baby is in safe hands" said the doctor before she left.

"Well it's been a long day, why don't we head back home with our little girl so that she can join Joshua and meet her other Grandma. At least now we have two home so we are half way there, Jo I know it will be a few weeks before we can get Scotty home but it will be worth it in the end."

"I know Virgil I would really like to get a photo of Rebecca and Scotty before we head home."

"No problem Jo, in fact why don't we see if Lisa can take it for us?" I said as Lisa walked over to us.

"My ears seem to be burning? Can I do anything for you before you go?" asked Lisa

"Yeah could you take a photo of Scotty and Rebecca for us?"

"Sure no problem, what did the doctor say about Scotty?" asked Lisa while she took my phone to take the photo for us.

"She said that Scotty would need to be at least 6 to 12 weeks old before he can have the operation, once he is strong enough then they will be able to move him to the children's hospital."

"That is good to know, are you keeping Scotty on the feeding tube till you get him home?"

"It would be easier and I will get my milk into you every morning."

After we had got back Mum had a meal ready for us, Joshua was looking his feed. While Jo was feeding Joshua Mum got to hold Rebecca. Once Jo had stopped feeding she handed Joshua over to me to wind, Jo told me that she wanted to head up for a bath so I just let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey all the next couple of chapters I am writing will be in memory of my wee Mummy who sadly passed away with Sepsis a year and a half ago anyway enjoy the chapter x **_

A family life  
Chapter 5

In Virgil's point a view

Once we had got back to the hospital Jo had been tired and headed to bed early, I know that something isn't right because for the last couple of days she hadn't been eating and I think she had the shivers. I am worried that she has an infection setting in, so I made my way up the stairs to check on Jo, if it is an infection setting in then I need to get my wife to the hospital. I know this maybe nothing, but I need to get it checked out.

"Jo, I know that you aren't feeling to well and I want to check you over, is that okay with you?"

"Virgil, I am fine just tired that's all."

"I really don't want to scare you but you are showing signs of an infection setting in. We need to get you to the hospital I am scared that this could be sepsis creeping in"

"I really don't want to go there Virg, I don't want to leave my babies not now that two of them are home."

"At least let me look at your scar to see what is happening Jo, if it looks red and it has swelling up then I need to take you, I have noticed that you haven't been eating a lot lately and that is another clear sign. Jo I don't want to lose you through this." I said while I checked Jo out, as I looked at it I could see that it was red and looked really bad..

"Okay Jo I need to go and call for help now, this looks really bad and I don't want to take any chances with this" I said while taking Jo's hand in mine, and told her that I would be back.

I made my way back downstairs to see that Mum had both Joshua and Rebecca in their baby seats, mum could tell by the look on my face that something is wrong.

"Virgil what's wrong?"

"It's Jo, I think she is coming down with an infection and I am worried if we don't get it seen to then it could lead Jo to having sepsis. I am worried as she is showing most of the symptoms for it

"She was fine a couple of days ago, when you were happy to show your babies off to Penny and Parker. It could have been working on her, why don't you call Lisa and let her know what is going on and I will keep a good eye on these two. If Jo needs to go in, then I am sure there is enough breast milk in the fridge." Said Mum as she put her hand on my arm for support.

I made my way into the kitchen to make this call to Lisa as I am really worried about Jo, she has had it tough with this pregnancy. I want to get her checked it. As I called Lisa I knew it was going to take a while to get her if she was working.

"Hey Virgil sorry it took me a while to pick up, is there anything wrong?"

"I am worried about Jo I think she is coming down with an infection and she doesn't want to go to the hospital. I don't think she wants to leave Joshua and Rebecca now that they are both home."

"Okay Virgil I am due to come off duty in about 15 minutes, I can call by to have a look if you are right then she needs to be in a hospital on an IV to clear this infection. Virgil you are doing okay with looking after everyone and I am sure she loves you for that, how are both Rebecca and Joshua getting on?"

"They are doing okay now but if Jo goes into hospital how will that effect the feeding?"

"We will work something out Virgil but let me come and have a look it may be nothing but you are right to get it checked."

"Can you please hurry I am very worried about Jo." When I had got off the phone, I was on my way back upstairs when my phone rang and believe it or not it was Scott, I don't know how Scott knew that I needed to talk to him. It's amazing when the time is right.

"Hey Virgil, just ringing to check in how is everything going?"

"Not to great Scott, we think that Jo may have an infection setting in. Lisa had looked over Jo when we were back at the hospital, she had told us that her scar seem fine but said to keep a good eye on Jo. I think Jo is getting worse now Scott, during the night she said that she had felt cold. I did take her temperature and it was on the high side. Scott I am scared that she is showing signs of Sepsis. I don't want to be a single Dad Scott my children need their Mother."

"Okay Virgil you need to calm down a bit, there is a chance that it may have been caught early and all Jo needs is a hospital and on an IV drip." Said Scott as I moved myself into Robyn's bedroom to talk to my brother more. "Is Lisa coming around to look at Jo again?"

"Yeah, she is due off her shift any time now, so she is going to call by and see her, what if she does end up in hospital? I know for a fact that Jo doesn't want to leave Joshua and Rebecca now that two of them are home. I am worried about the breast feeding if Jo goes into the hospital." I explained to my brother.

"Well let Lisa do her job and see what is going on, there is no point in panicking over nothing. Whatever it is it can be sorted Virgil. We all know that you love your family and to be honest I really want that happiness now that you have made a go of it. Virgil, I think that I am falling in love with Lisa."

"Then tell her bro next time you are over, anyway I have to go Lisa is here to check on Jo. I will call you back once I have news thanks for the call Scott as I really needed to talk to you."

"No problem Virg, just give me a call and I will let Dad know what is happening. Jo is very big part of our family and we wouldn't like anything to happen to her. Send our love and support to Jo Virgil and don't forget you are not on your own here. I better let you go if Lisa is here and good luck speak to you soon." said Scott as who had said goodbye and I made my way back into our bedroom to see that Lisa is looking at Jo "Lisa how is she?"

"By the looks of things here Jo does have an infection now, it could have been working on her for a couple of days as I didn't think much of it till you phoned me. I know that she doesn't want to go to the hospital but Jo needs to be in there for about 48 hours till it settles down, look I need you to call for an ambulance because we need to get Jo in now."

"Okay what about Jo have you told her?"

"No not yet I was waiting on you to come in, I don't fancy telling her on my own, hopefully we will have got the infection in time." said Lisa as we made our way over to Jo, I could tell that she was in pain and that scared me a bit.

"Look Jo I have a bit of bad news, you are going to need to go to the hospital now, there seems to be an infection setting in. we need to get you in now you are showing clear signs of sepsis and I know that you don't want to go but your babies are in safe hands. You need to get sorted and get back to yourself again."

"I still don't know If I can leave my babies, Rebecca has just got home and what about their feeding?"

"We will sort something out, the important thing is that we get you in and sorted. You want to be better for Robyn's birthday coming up in a couple of weeks, don't you? All we are asking is for you to go in for a few days." I said to my wife.

"Okay I will go and get sorted."

"Jo, Virgil is going to call for help, why don't you let me check both Joshua and Rebecca out to see how well they are doing with their wrights." said Lisa.

While she was busy doing that, I made my way back downstairs to make these phone calls, So I called for the ambulance and got told that they will be here as soon as they could. While Lisa was finishing off with Jo, I decided to call the island to let them know what was going on. Scott is right Jo has been a big part in our family for years now, so I had to tell my family.

"Virgil Tracy calling Scott Tracy come in bro."

"Hey Virgil, how is Jo doing now?"

"Lisa has said that she now has an infection and she needs to be in the hospital, Scott I am really worried now I said it before Scott and I will say it again I can't lose Jo Scott not after all this time of only just getting her back, how do I explain to a six year old that her Mum isn't coming back?"

"Virgil you are over reacting Jo will beat this like she does with everything else that has been throwing at her. Your wife is a strong woman. She will pull through and will be ordering you about in no time. Believe me Did you know that Robyn took part in her first mission."

"She did and what did she do?" I asked my older brother.

"We got a call from John in TB5 to tell that us there was a cat stuck up a tree, the call from a five-year-old boy. We got there and as I rescued the cat Robyn was by that little boy's side keeping him calm. You know what when I was watching Robyn, I saw a mini you instead. So, you have all these things to look forward to, Robyn starting school and getting all your babies' home. Jo wouldn't want to leave you ether so just take things easy and take one day at a time, you have got this." Said Scott

After Scott went off the phone, I seen that the medics had arrived to take Jo to the hospital, Lisa had told me to stay behind to sort both Joshua and Rebecca out. I was still worried but now I know that my wife is getting sorted again. Scott is right I can't give up on Jo now.


	6. Chapter 6

A Family Life

Chapter 6 A Family

(In Virgil's point a view)

It had been a couple of hours since Lisa had taken Jo to the hospital, I knew that Jo was being looked after, so I took my time getting there. It's not that I didn't want to be there with my wife, but my children needed me. Once I had Joshua and Rebecca sorted, I made my way to the hospital. I am hoping that Lisa is right, and the infection has been caught in time. When I got to the hospital Lisa had come to meet me to take me up to see Jo, it didn't long for Lisa to give me a run down on what is happening now that she is here.

"So, Jo is in and now resting, we have a couple of IV's into her and we are doing more tests to find out where this infection is coming from. The good thing is that we were able to get the an IV in and bloods done without no problems. You did the right thing by calling me."

"I made sure she had plenty of water to drink this time, she hadn't been eating an awful lot, but I did my best with Jo."

"It's a good thing you did." said Lisa who had took me to see Jo, when I walked into her room, I could see that she was asleep. If I am honest, I was so glad to see this, while she was asleep, I went upstairs to check on Scotty to see how he was doing. He seems to be awake and very alert again today which is a good sign. Before I decided to head back to see Jo, I knew that I needed to call Penelope to let her know. She had been worried the last couple of days about her.

"Virgil Tracy calling Lady Penelope come in,"

"Hey Virgil, what can I do for you?"

"I am just calling to let you know that Jo is back in hospital with a really bad infection, if not treated then it could lead her to having sepsis. Jo is on drips and is resting plus tests are being carried out to see where the infection is."

"I am sure she didn't want to leave her babies now that two of them are home."

"No, she didn't but we reassured her that everything is going to be fine, I fed Joshua and Rebecca before I came here, and Mum is taking care of them for me."

"Okay Virgil thanks for letting me know, what about Robyn how is she doing?"

"She is fine now; Robyn is over in the island with Dad and the others. We are hoping to get someone to bring Robyn over in a couple of weeks so she can meet her brothers and sister." I explained as I made my way beck to see Jo.

"Let me know if you need anything and give Jo my love."

"I will and thanks." I said as I sat at my wife's bedside to wait on Jo waking up, while I was waiting Lisa walks in with the doctor in charge of Jo.

"Hey, my name is Dr Owen, you may remember me because I helped bring your babies into the world. We have found out where the infection is coming from and it's not good news."

"What do you mean not good news?" I asked while taking Jo's hand in mine

"The infection is coming from her womb, Jo is still showing signs of sepsis and if we don't remove her womb then we stand a chance of losing her, once Jo is awake then we will talk it over with you both. I know this is a shock but it's her best chance for a full recovery." said the doctor before he left us

"Okay than you for that," I said while Lisa stayed behind to offer more support. I just couldn't take it in, and I don't know how Jo is going to cope with the news. Lisa could tell that I was worried and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Virgil everything is going to be fine, you both will come through this plus you have four gorgeous children to take care off. Once Jo is awake, I will come back and talk to you both about it. Anyway, I am going to head up and bring Scotty down, the good news is that he is strong enough to be moved about in his cot." said Lisa while she was talking to me Jo decided to come around.

"Where am I?"

"Jo you are in the hospital, you have come down with a really bad infection. The doctor has been to see you, but the news isn't great,"

"Please tell me,"

"Your infection seems to be coming from your womb, so you need to make an important decision here. The doctor wants to remove it due to the infection, now I know that you both need to talk about this so I will go and get Scotty to bring him down to see you Jo," said Lisa as she left us to talk.

"Virgil, I don't know if I want to do this,"

"Jo you will be fine, we have four beautiful children that we love now. I would go as far to say that our family is complete, if you don't do this then there is a chance that I could lose you. The sepsis is starting to show but the doctor thinks he can catch it in time, I know it a shock to take in, but I need you to get better for us your family. On the bight side Lisa has gone to get Scotty who is strong enough to be moved around now," I said which brought a smile to Jo.

"Okay Virg I will have the operation; you are right I am needed for our children and I want to get better for Robyn's birthday. Like you said our family is complete now."

"Jo no matter what happens I will always be here to support you." I said as I sat on the bed with my wife and pulled her into my arms, I could tell that she was close to breaking down.

"Hey, is everything okay?" asked Lisa who had walked in with Scotty in hiss cot.

"Everything is okay now Lisa, I told Virgil that I would like to go ahead with the operation. Virgil is right we now have our family complete," said Jo while Lisa handed scotty over to her.

"That is great news Jo, I will let Dr Owen know that you want to go ahead. Jo you made the right choice believe me, how are Joshua and Rebecca doing now?"

"Doing good Lisa, I made sure that they were both fed and put down before I came here. Mum is helping by looking after them now, we are hoping to bring Robyn over in the next couple of weeks to meet her sister and brothers."

"Virgil,"

"Yes Jo?"

"While I am having the operation, why don't you head to the island to pick Robyn up? The operation could take hours and I wouldn't want you to be hanging around for hours on end. You could bring both Joshua and Rebecca with you. They are okay to travel aren't they Lisa?"

"I don't know Jo; I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened while I was away." I said to my wife, I know that she is trying to stop me from worrying about her, but she knows that I will worry.

"Virgil, I think Jo is right, in fact I have a few days leave coming up why don't I come with you and surprise Scott?"

"You sure Lisa?"

"Yes, besides you can't fly and look after too babies at the same time, Jo will be fine I will get the hospital to call us if anything happens,"

"Okay Lisa do we know when Dr Owen is planning to do the operation?" asked Jo

"He is looking to see if he has some space to do it in the next couple of days, this could take a few weeks to recover from but I promise it will be worth it in the end," said Lisa, while she was still chatting to Jo I decided that I needed to call the island. To let them know how Jo was doing so I headed outside to make the phone call.

"Virgil Tracy calling Jeff Tracy come in Dad."

"Hey son you look awful, what's going on?"

"It's Jo she is back in hospital with a really bad infection Dad in her womb, so the doctors need to remove it, or I can lose her Dad."

"Does Jo know about this?"

"Yeah, she does, it took us a while to talk her round to having it, but she agreed to have the operation. I know that it was a heart breaking for Jo to make that decision, but she made it. Anyway, while Jo is away having her operation, she had asked me to call and pick Robyn up plus bring Joshua and Rebecca along with me. Lisa has also offered to come over with me if that is okay with you but please don't tell Scott."

"That is fine Virgil, I can't see a problem with Lisa coming over with you, so when can we expect you?"

"We have to wait on a date for the operation, but they think it could be done in a couple of days, I will ring back and let you know when we have a date. Scotty is now able to get moved about in his cot, but we have to wait until Scotty is between 8 to 12 weeks old before he can have his heart operation."

"That's okay Virgil, I know that you are worried but you both will be fine. We as your family will support you both."

"Thanks Dad, I will let you know when we are coming over." I said to Dad, as I was coming off the phone I thought I heard Robyn shout no. I know that she tends to run off but I just have to trust everyone on the island that they will find her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Family Life**

**Chapter 7**

**(In Virgil's point a View)**

A couple of days later Jo had been booked in for her operation. I know that she is scared but my wife will be fine. I really didn't want to leave Jo, but she had asked me to call over and pick Robyn up. So 24 hours later I had walked with Jo down for her operation along with Lisa, so we got to be alone before Jo went in and I could tell that she was going to panic so I put my hands on her face. "Hey Jo, everything is going to be just fine and I will make sure there is someone here for you when you wake up, I will always love you,"

"I love you too and please look after our children,"

"I will." I said to Jo as I kissed her on the forehead and watched her being wheeled in for her operation. It took Lisa and I a couple of hours to get the plane ready for going, as we were getting ready to board Dad decided to give me a call with some good news.

"Hey Virgil, how do you fancy doing a detour before you come to the island?"

"What do you mean?"

"I made a call to a hospital in Chicago and explained to them about Scotty, they seem happy enough to take him right away,"

"Dad I'd rather not split Scotty up with Jo here, he still needs her milk." I said as Lisa came to sit beside me. Dad give me a half an hour and I will ring you back. I need to talk this over with Lisa here"

"No problem son and by the way Robyn is fine and can't wait to see you, in fact John is coming down early to help with a surprise birthday party for Robyn but she has no idea that he is coming down."

"That will cheer her up Dad, I still can't believe that Alan managed to go after Robyn when she got upset. He did call to let me know and I told Robyn to give Alan a chance."

"Look Virgil, I am sorry I had forgotten that Robyn was in the lounge with me when you called, I really should have got someone to take her out for me."

"Dad trust me it was just very bad timing, don't worry over it. I am just glad that Alan was there for her, I knew that someone would be there for her."

"How is Jo doing now?"

"She went in for her operation about an hour ago, its going to take a few hours but I did give the doctor my number to call me when she comes out."

"You just have to trust whoever is taking care of your wife now son, Jo is in good hands. Does Penny know about Jo maybe she could be there for her waking up?"

"I did call her Dad to let her know, she seems worried like the rest of us. But I know that she will be there for Jo."

"Well I better let you go son, let me know if you are going to go ahead and fly Scotty over."

"Okay Dad Virgil Tracy out."

"Is everything okay Virgil?"

"I really don't know what to make of this news, Dad has made a phone call to a hospital in Chicago and told them about Scotty, he also said that they would take him right away." I explained.

"Well if we are flying Scotty over there then I will need a doctor to fly over with us, I can't look after Scotty and the other two while you are flying."

"What about his feeding?"

"Believe it or not but Jo kept going with the compressing the milk before she went down for her operation. So, I have some stored for you" said Lisa.

"That is great news Lisa, do you really think you could get someone to fly out with us last minute?"

"It might take a couple of hours for me to try and find someone, why don't you go up and see Scotty while I go and get this sorted? I also need to find out if Scotty is strong enough to travel." Said Lisa who made her way into back into the hospital.

I made my way up to see Scotty, every time I see our youngest baby, he seems to be getting more alert every day. While I was waiting on Lisa coming back, I was able to lift Scotty out to hold him. While I was holding him, a nurse walked in to give Scotty his feed.

"Oh, hey Virgil, we didn't know that you were coming in today. We have some good news; I know that you and Jo wanted to keep Scotty on the feeding tube, but we wanted to try and take it out plus feeding him with a bottle to see how he goes. If that is okay with you? You can even feed him if you want" said Janice while handing me the bottle.

"Okay I might as well try and give it ago, is there any word on Jo?"

"No news as yet but we will let you know once she is through it, I have your number so I can ring you anyway Scotty looks very alert today."

"He is but I can tell that he is missing Jo in fact they all are, Lisa is away to see if Scotty is strong enough to be flowing over to Chicago with us. My Dad has got him into another hospital who is happy to take him right away." While I put my son back in his cot.

"Are you okay with all of this? If I am honest you shouldn't be leaving your wife right now?"

"Look Janice I really don't want to get into this with you, it was my wife that wanted me to leave so I could pick up my 7-year daughter who is now being looked after by my family. I love my wife with all my heart, and I don't like getting judged."

"I am sorry Virgil, I didn't know that you have another child, Look I have other things to be getting on with here I will look in on you later." Said Janice who left me to my thoughts.

So, I decide to give Dad another call to let him know that we will be flying Scotty over and I have an idea to put to Dad as well. "Virgil Tracy calling Jeff Tracy come in Dad"

"Hey son is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Dad; Jo is still in so no word so far. I am calling about Lisa."

"What about her son?"

"Can we make her an agent Dad? She has been amazing with Jo these last few months and we wouldn't have gotten through without her. Does Scott have any idea that we told Lisa about IR?"

"Not that I know off Virgil, why are you asking?"

"I was going to say to Lisa not to let onto Scott that she knows about IR, just let him admit it to her in his own time. If I know my brother, he will want to tell her and get it over and done with."

"If you are sure about this Virgil?"

"Did you ask Penny to look in on Jo once she is out? I would feel better knowing that someone will be there when Jo wakes up, I just don't want her to be on her own."

"Okay son, I will give her a call to get Penny to look in on Jo, so are you flying Scotty over to Chicago?"

"We are Dad we just need to get someone to fly over with us, Lisa is away to sort that now,"

"What if I send Scott over with Tin-Tin to give you a hand? She could be looking after Joshua and Rebecca while she takes care of Scotty. I will call and make sure that a doctor is on standby when you arrive."

"That isn't a bad idea, could you please send her over. I will let Lisa know what is happening"

"Okay son we will see you soon Jeff Tracy out."

It didn't take very long for Lisa to get back to me, she said that she couldn't find anyone to fly over with us. While Lisa was putting some of her things into the jet, I decided to tell Lisa about this idea. "So anyway, Dad said that he would send Scott over with Tin-Tin to give us a hand while you take care of Scotty plus Scott has no idea that you know about IR so looked surprised when he tells you about it"

"Okay Virgil I will, should you not be going to get Joshua and Rebecca from your Mum? By then hopefully Scott should be here with Tin-Tin," said Lisa who made her way back into the hospital to get Scotty ready for transfer. I arrived home to see that Mum had both babies ready for going with us. It wouldn't surprise me if Mum wanted to tag along too.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Family Life **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

When I arrived home, Mum had both Joshua and Rebecca ready for going. It had been a very long day and I am really looking forward to Robyn meeting her brother and sister for the first time I will need to explain to her how different Scotty is to her and the other two, that will be a job.

"Hey Virgil, would you like me to come along with you to the island?"

"No thanks Mum, we have to do a detour before we get to the island. Dad has managed to get Scotty into a hospital in Chicago and they can take him right away. I would rather you stay here and help Penny with looking after Jo."

"Okay then Virgil, Joshua and Rebecca are ready to go with you and thank you for being honest with me, any news on Jo yet? Because I can tell you are worried."

"No news yet but I will be a few more hours before we hear anything, I just need you here for Jo if Penny has to do things for Dad during that time that Jo is in hospital. You know this is the first time that we have been apart since we got married. What if Jo forgets that she sent me anyway to spend time with Robyn?"

"Virgil we will deal with that when the time comes, why don't I drop you off at the plane with these two?" Asked Mum.

"Why not, I am sorry if you were hoping to come with us. I really need you here." I said as we made our way out to the car to strap the babies in. We made our way to the airport and met Lisa who had TinTin with her to give her a hand with the other two while Lisa is taking care of Scotty.

We had taken off and TinTin was doing a great job with Joshua and Rebecca. We got lucky because all three slept the whole way. Once we had arrived at Chicago Med a doctor had met us on landing.

"Hello, my Name is Doctor Natalie Manning, I will be helping with taking care of Scotty, can you tell me how old he is?"

"He was born at 32-weeks and he just under three weeks old, has Downs Syndrome but he has a hole in his heart. He seems to be breathing on his own for now. We did keep an eye on the way over. He is part of a triplet birth and the other two are doing well. This is his Dad Virgil"

"Hey Virgil, it's nice to meet you," said Dr Manning as she shook my hand.

"Why don't you say goodbye to Scotty, while Lisa goes and gets me his notes."

"Just letting you know that one off Scotty's Grandparents will be popping in on him. His Mum has just gone through a big operation, so I plan on flying her over as soon as she is able to fly."

"Thanks for letting me know Virgil."

Lisa and Dr Manning gave me a few minutes to be with Scotty before he got taken in, I didn't really want to let him go but I know that he will be in the best of hands. After 15 minutes Lisa came back with Dr Manning to take Scotty into the ward. While Lisa was still helping looking after Scotty, I decided to give Penelope a call to see if she could call over here and keep a good eye on Scotty for me. "Virgil Tracy calling Lady Penelope,"

"Ah Virgil, what can I do for you?"

"I know that you want to keep an eye on Jo for me, but I was wondering if you could call Mum and between you work out who wants to come over here for Scotty for a few days. I have let the hospital know to expect one of you there. Is there any chance that you could help out?"

"Not a problem, are you heading to the island?"

"Yeah, I am plus I am bringing Joshua and Rebecca over with me, so that Robyn can meet them. I just don't know how I am going to explain to Robyn about Scotty."

"All I can say is to speak from your heart, if I know your little girl, she will want to ask some questions and I know that you will do your best to answer them."

"Thanks, it was Jo who asked me to go over to the island to spend some time with Robyn."

"That would do Robyn a world of good to see you, anyway I will call your Mother and we will work it out between us and keep you up to date on what is happening,"

"Thanks Penny, Virgil Tracy out."

After we left Scotty off, we headed to the island. Lisa could tell that I was still worried about all this but on the flight over I told her about a few off our missions. We arrived on the island just in time to put Robyn to bed and the good thing is she has no idea that I am coming home. "Tracy One to Tracy Island come in."

"Good evening son, are you looking for permission to land?"

"Yes, please Dad. Does Scott know that Lisa is here with me? I asked because I wanted to see my older brothers face when Lisa walks in with me."

"Okay you are clear to land; I will send someone down to give you both a hand with the babies and things. Robyn has just gone to get a snack before bed, so you still have time to put her to bed tonight."

"Thanks Dad Tracy One out. Once I had landed and done the preflight checks I made my way up to Robyn's room to see that she was happily sitting on her bed colouring in. "Hey Princess guess who has come back to put you to bed?"

"Daddy your home." Said Robyn who jumped from the bed into my waiting arms for a hug. While I was putting Robyn to bed, I said that I would take her down to the beach so we could spend some time together plus I could talk to her about Scotty.

I made my way down to the lounge to see Dad. If I am honest, I really don't want to tell Robyn on my own about Scotty.

"Hey son, how was the flight over?"

"It was good plus were able to drop Scotty off at Chicago Med, but I still feel bad for leaving Jo on her own."

"Virgil you are doing the right thing coming over here for a couple of days. Your Mother called to say that her and Penny have talked, and she offered to go over to Chicago for Scotty while Penny stays with Jo. Jo won't be on her own and you made sure of that, I know that you are worried sick, but she is in the best of hands. Now where are my new Grandchildren?"

"They are just in our bedroom sleeping but I need to wake them for their feeds soon."

"Okay then why don't I come with you and give you a hand with them?" It took nearly an hour and a half to get the feeds done, Dad had gone back to the lounge and Grandma had popped her head through the door to see the babies.

"Hey Virgil, how is everything?"

"Okay but"

"But what?"

"I am just worried about Jo and Scotty, I never expected them to be in two different hospitals at the same time. As soon as Jo is able to fly then I will be flying her over to see Scotty, If I am really honest with myself I should never have left them both." I said while putting my hands in my head, I think Grandma knew that I was very close to backing down here.

"Virgil if Jo didn't have this operation you could have lost her, I know that you feel bad about it, but you did the right thing like your Father said. You have Robyn and these gorgeous babies to take care off. You will be fine, and so will Jo have there been any word on her yet?"

"No not yet just waiting on a phone call to say that she is out, Mum has gone over to Chicago to be with Scotty and Penny is staying with Jo."

"To me it sounds like everything is in hand, I don't think Scotty will be having his operation right away as they will need both you and Jo there to sign forms,"

"I know Grandma I just feel helpless seeing all this happening and I can't do anything for them."

"Virgil you are doing a good job and I think that Robyn will sleep better tonight because she knows that you are here."

While I was talking to Grandma my phone goes off and it's from the hospital. "Hey Virgil Tracy, speaking"

"Hey Virgil, it's Dr Owen here just calling to let you know that Jo is out of surgery and is in recovery, doing well. We will keep her here for a couple of hours, then transfer her back to the ward. Is there anyone going to be there for her?"

"Yeah her Mother is going to call by and thanks for the phone call it lifted a lot of my shoulders."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(In Virgil's point a View)**_

So the next morning I called with Robyn to the guest room to walk Lisa down for breakfast, Scott still has no clue that Lisa has arrived with me. So we can't wait to see his face once she walks to the breakfast table.

"Hey Virgil, Hey Robyn are you both coming to walk me down for breakfast?"

"We sure are Auntie Lisa and Uncle Scott has no idea that you are here"

"That is good to know, Virgil should we take a detour to your room so that Robyn can meet her brother and sister?"

"Please Daddy?"

"Okay let's go." I said so we made our way into our bedroom to see that both of them were awake and looking for their next feed. I knew by the look on Robyn's face that she was starting to fall in love with Joshua and Rebecca.

"Oh my goodness Daddy, I love them already," said Robyn with a smile "Daddy have you and Mummy falling out because she isn't here with you?"

"We haven't falling out Robyn, Mum is just back in hospital but I got a phone call to say that she is fine and missing us. So don't worry you haven't lost your Mum in fact she told me to come and see you."

"Daddy when is everyone going to meet Joshua and Rebecca today? Where is Scotty?"

"Yes hopefully everyone will meet them today, Scotty is very unwell but I will tell you more about him later." I said while I lifted Rebecca while Lisa lifted Joshua to carry them down with us for breakfast. We arrived down for breakfast and to my surprise Dad had everyone down, we walked through the door with Lisa walking in behind us.

"Good morning uncle Scotty guess who has come to see you?"

"Who?"

"Good morning Scott," said Lisa as she followed us in for breakfast, I have to say the look on his face was priceless. Scott had only his dressing grown on so he rushed out to get dressed.

"Wow I have never seen Scott move that fast, Virgil is Scott in love?" Asked Gordon.

"Oh I don't know, I did come with Virgil last minute so I can understand his shock" said Lisa

"Look Lisa if you are okay with the babies and Robyn I want to go and check on Scott? I feel bad for not telling him that you were coming over."

"It's fine Virgil go after Scott, the babies are back asleep again anyhow"

"Thanks Lisa, I won't be long" I made my way to Scott's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in"

"I just came to check that you are okay with Lisa coming over? I know I should have told you but Lisa did want to surprise you" I explained to my older brother.

"It's Okay Virgil I didn't think that I would fall for her to be honest and it's starting to scare me now. Is this how you felt when you fell for Jo again?"

"Yep that is how I felt when I met Jo, its okay to be scared. You will get through it and I know that you want what I have, you have every right to be. I know for a fact that with what we do then it's going to be challenging but you can trust Lisa."

"Virg, can I ask you something and you will try to be honest with me?" Said Scott who sounded unsure about asking me this.

"Sure anything."

"Does Lisa know anything about who we are?"

"I am so sorry Scott, we had told Lisa while upstairs after the baby shower. But I know that Lisa has feelings for you. I know that you want to tell Lisa yourself and I still think you should, Lisa will understand Scott and will take that risk to be with you"

"Thanks for that Virgil, how is Jo doing any word yet?"

"Got a phone call to say that the operation went well and she was in recovery last night. So Jo should be back on the ward now. Just then my phone rings and its Jo calling in

"Hey Virgil this is the first chance I have to ring you, how are my babies doing?"

"They are doing okay Jo, you should be resting and thinking about yourself for once. I have everything under control here. How long will it be before you can get discharged?"

"The doctor told me in five days hopefully, I really can't wait to get back to holding my babies and to seeing Robyn."

"Okay can you find out for definitive for me because I need to fly you out to Chicago because that is where Scotty is, Dad had got Scotty into this hospital right away but we both have to be there for Scotty when he is going for his operation. Mum is over there now keeping an eye on things for us. I am planning on staying for a week then will fly over to get you, Robyn is having an early birthday party here tonight and she doesn't know about it."

"Robyn is going to love that, how is she taking to being a big sister?"

"She loves it and is wanting to hold the babies but I don't know"

"I would let Robyn hold them, if you or someone is there to support her she will be fine. Just take things easy with her and see how she goes. Hey Scott, I see you are in the background how are you and Lisa getting on?" Asked Jo.

"Oh we are getting on great thanks and Virgil here brought her to the island for a few days. Are you two trying to set me up with Lisa? Because it is working and I think that I could be falling for her. Only I haven't said anything to her."

"Scott you really should say something bro, we have told you to go for it I don't how many times." Just then Robyn comes running into the bedroom and sees that I am talking on the phone.

"Daddy please tell me that is Mummy you are talking too?"

"Why don't I put whoever is on the phone onto speaker so you can chat as well?"

"Yes please Daddy" said Robyn while I put Jo on speaker so that Robyn could talk to her.

"Hey Robyn how is my angel doing? Are you being a good girl for everyone?"

"I am fine Mummy plus I love being a big sister, when are you coming home because I miss you?"

"Very soon sweetheart, I just need to rest here and then Daddy can come and get me to bring me home. You just hang in there and help Daddy with the babies. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I will Mummy"

"Okay Robyn I got to go now but I love you"

"Love you Mummy" said Robyn as she ran out the door to go swimming with Gordon. Scott had also left so that we could keep talking, after I spoke with Jo I felt better knowing that Jo is fine and she is in good form about getting back home with her family.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A family life**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(In Virgil's point a View)**_

A couple of hours later I decided to take Robyn down to the beach, Gordon had offered to come down with us, we had some food and played for a bit. I let Robyn stay up for the sunset. Then she started asking me questions about what was happening.

"Daddy is Mummy okay? Are you really sure that she will be home soon?"

"Robyn Mummy is doing better and I will be going to get her in a few days. I know that you are worried but she will be home before you know it."

"Really Daddy? Did anyone tell you that I took part in my first rescue mission with Uncle Scott? He wasn't going to do it but I used my puppy dog eyes on him."

"That's my girl and yes Uncle Scott told me all about it, did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it Daddy but I really want to wait till I am older before I do another one. Daddy does Uncle Scott like Auntie Lisa?"

"I hope so Robyn, Uncle Scott seems to really like her so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Daddy why is my baby brother Scotty still in hospital while Joshua and Rebecca are out?"

"This what I need to talk to you about, you haven't met Scotty yet but he is going to look a little different from you, Joshua and Rebecca. You will need to give Scotty some extra support because he will need it."

"What's wrong with him Daddy?"

"Because when Scotty was born, he has a small hole in his heart due to being the small of the siblings and as a result of that he isn't like the rest of us. He may look slightly different but he is still your brother."

"Why will he look different?"

"He has something called down syndrome, which means he might not grow as quick as Joshua and Rebecca when he gets older, he might find it hard to talk and write."

"Does it make him more special?"

"No, it doesn't. Your mum and I will love you all the same but it might mean that as a big sister you will need to help us look after your brothers and sister."

"Like you do when the Uncles get hurt?"

"Just like that,"

I just wish that I could have come up with the perfect answer for Robyn but I did the best I could for her. So, I brought my phone out to show Robyn a picture off Scotty "Do you want to see a picture of Scotty?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Do you see how much different he will be?"

"Yeah Daddy"

"Children with Downs Syndrome are always filled with happiness, and will be extra help from his big sister. Like learning to use Makaton to help with communicate with you."

"Is it easy to Learn Daddy?"

"Yes, it is even I have to do it when I am out with your Uncles in TB2, it's so easy that Uncle Gordy could do it"

"Do what?" Asked Gordon who had come to meet us an hour later to walk back up to the lounge. As we were walking back up, I explained to Gordon what we were talking about "I am just telling Robyn that little Scotty will need extra help from his big sister with meeting his goals in his life. "

"He will Daddy?"

"Oh yeah Robyn you are going to be the best person for this job." Said Gordon as we arrived in the lounge to see that Dad had Joshua and Rebecca had been picked up by Scott.

"Uncle Gordon you weren't there at breakfast this morning, are you coming to meet my brother and sister now?"

"I sure am" said Gordon as I walked over to get Joshua from Dad while Gordon went over to Scott to see Rebecca.

"Well Gordy what do you think?"

"Yep I can see that Joshua is your double and Rebecca is Jo's double, how do you two make such good babies? In fact, Virg don't answer that one because I don't want to know."

"Our secret Gordon, do you want to give me a hand with the babies into the bedroom? I am going to video call Jo and let her see our children plus Robyn will be coming too."

"Sure Virg, any ideas when Jo will be getting out of hospital? It seems like forever since we last saw her."

"That is what I am hoping to find out with this next call, the last time we were chatting Jo said that she would be kept in for just over 5 days then I will fly out to get her." I explained as we made our way into our bedroom to make the video call to Jo. We waited a few minutes then Jo picked up just seeing her on that video she looked a lot better.

"Hey Virgil is everything alright?"

"Everything is going fine Jo plus I have both Joshua and Rebecca here with me. Would you like to see them and Robyn? Gordon is also here with me to say Hello."

"That I would love Virgil." Said Jo while Gordon made his way round with Rebecca in his arms while I had Joshua. Robyn had sat down between us.

"Wow Virgil, I can't believe how big our babies have got, Hey Robyn how are you finding being a big sister?"

"I am loving it Mummy, Daddy and Uncle Gordon took me down to the beach. We played games and had some food then Uncle Gordy left Daddy and I to talk for an hour." Said Robyn who was happy to be chatting to Jo on the video phone.

"Hey Gordon how are you these days?"

"Not too bad thanks being kept on my toes here with Robyn and I believe its going to get a little busy now with four kids on the go but we are all here and taking care of your Virgil and kids. So, don't fear we have this as a family."

"Thanks for that Gordon it's good to know and Virgil thank you for the video call as I needed to see my babies and now, I know that you are all being taking care of love you all."

"Bye Mummy we love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

When Gordon and I arrived in the lounge, we could see that Grandma was chatting away to Lisa. We heard her say how proud she was that she is a Great Grandma, I could tell in her voice that she is happy about it. The next thing we see is Grandma falling onto the floor showing clear signs of a stroke. So, I rushed over whilst Gordon took Robyn out of the lounge so she didn't have to see what was happening to Grandma.

"Okay everyone we need to get Grandma to the sick bay so I can check her out along with Lisa, if it is serious then she needs to go to the hospital," I said while taking charge. Scott was by Dad's side who hadn't moved since he saw Grandma fall. We had got Grandma into the sick bay where Lisa and I started to checking her over with Lisa doing her blood pressure and another observations. When Grandma had come around, I asked her a couple of questions.

"Grandma listen it's Virgil here and Lisa is here, can you hold your arms up for me?" As she did this, we noticed that she managed it for a few seconds, so I moved onto her face and it had gone down one side. I also asked her if she could speak to me. Once she spoke her words seem fine. While Grandma was sleeping, I breathed in relief that it seemed to be only a mini stroke now and not a full stroke. Lisa had said that she would stay in the sick bay with her when I went to speak to Dad. In the meantime, Dad called us up into the lounge because an emergency call had come in.

"Hey Dad, what's wrong?"

"We just had a call for help from a hospital in England, someone has placed a bomb in the car park and its due to go off." Said Dad.

"Please tell me everyone got out?" I had this sinking feeling and I knew it wouldn't be good but I just carried on as there was no point in panicking until I knew for sure.

"They are evacuating as we speak, Scott why don't you head over in TB1 and see what is going on?"

"F.A.B. Dad"

"Virgil, I want you, Gordon and Alan on standby in TB2,"

"Dad what about the babies and Robyn?"

"Virgil I will look after the three of them for you, in fact I will bring them in here with your Dad. I know that you don't want to leave them but I have you covered. Lisa is down in the sickbay should I need her." Said Tin-Tin with a smile.

"If you are really sure about this?" I said.

"Yes, Virgil I am sure now go on."

While TB1 is taking off, Jo had called through using her watch, I didn't know that the hospital that we were going to was the one that Jo was in but I had this awful feeling when the call came in.

"Hey Jo please tell me that you are safe?"

"I am safe Virgil, one of the staff took me out for some air in a chair. We just arrived back to see that it was closed off. I had asked whoever it was that took me out to go and check, that was how I was able to call you just now."

"We just got the call for help and Scott is on his way over, I am on standby with Alan and Gordon so don't panic we will get to you."

"Jo its Jeff here, we will need to treat you as a victim so you aren't linked to IR in the slightest, Jo are you hurt in anyway?"

"No Jeff just a bit shook up at seeing this but I am fine and unharmed." Said Jo as the member of staff came back to get Jo and I heard her scream and could tell that someone had covered her mouth.

"Virgil, Virgil"

"Yes Dad, I am fine and I can still help with this mission just get someone to go after my wife. I can't believe that this has happened again." I said as Gordon came to stand next to me.

"Base to TB1 come in Scott."

"TB1 here Dad come in."

"Scott we just had a call from Jo to say that she is fine and unharmed but after she told us that someone had took her and kidnapped her again. How far are you to the danger zone?"

"I am about five minutes out and it looks really bad, is Virgil Okay?"

"He is fine Scott and wants to carry on with this mission." Said Dad

"Okay Dad tell Virgil to bring the fire fly and the mole with him, if everything goes to plan and we get it wrapped up quickly I will take Virgil in TB1 so we can go after Jo, Are you okay with this Virg?"

"Yes I am fine with it Scott, lets go Gordon and Alan I don't want to waste time getting there and getting started and Gords?

"Yes Virgil?"

"Where is Robyn? I know you took her out of the lounge when Grandma fell."

"Virgil relax Tin-Tin is watching them in your bedroom your children are in safe hands."

We had all made our way to TB2 and took off for the danger zone, I really don't know how this is going to play out. I hadn't been on any rescues for a few months. It felt strange getting back into TB2 and powering her up. We got to the danger zone and Alan and Gordon both took the Mole and Fire Fly out. While I helped Scott with evacuate the rest of the people from the hospital, once we knew we were done I told Scott to let Gordon and Alan close down the danger zone so we could go after my wife. All I am saying is God help whoever has my wife this time because they won't get away this time.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**(In Jo's point a view)**_

I can't believe that I am back in this warehouse again, now I know that there is a chance that my last kidnapping and Virgil's shooting could be somehow linked I knew this one had to be too. I found that I was alone again but the good thing is that I still had my watch on my arm. So, I tried to call John again to see if he would pick up, "Jo Tracy calling TB5 come in John"

"Oh Jo thank God are you okay?"

"I am just scared but I am hanging in there, where is Virgil because I need to see him John?"

"He is on his way with Scott, are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? Are you alone?"

"Yes John I am on my own for now, I am not hurt but just a bit score after my operation." I said to John while shaking at the same time.

"Look Jo keep talking to me this will help both Scott and Virgil find you."

"John what about Scotty?" I think he was in the hospital when it went up like that. I had asked with a panic in my voice.

"Jo please don't worry about Scotty, Dad had got him moved to another hospital," said John who is trying to calm me down.

"Jo are you still with me?"

"Yeah I am John sorry, look John I have got to go. I think I can hear someone is coming in."

"Okay Jo speak to you later and keep your watch on sound only I will buzz you once Scott and Virgil are here"

"Thanks John speak soon." I said while I looked around to see who was walking in and it didn't take long to find out who.

"Well well look who we have here, I believe that we will get the information that we need boss." Said the kidnapper who had an evil smile on his face right now.

"I don't get what you want from me, I have four children to take care off now and one is seriously ill who may have died in that fire"

"Oh, we know that you are married to a Tracy Brother and know that he is part of International Rescue,"

"I maybe married to a Tracy but he isn't a part of International Rescue because he has a family to help me take care off." I said while I tried to do this to protect Virgil and his family, after all they had done a lot for me over the years.

"Come on and we will leave her for 24 hours then come back, if we don't get what we need then we will kill her." said The Hood as he walked out with the other kidnapper in toe and left me along again to think.

"Jo Tracy to TB5 come in John."

"Hey Jo are you okay?"

"How long are Scott and Virgil going to be now? John my kidnapper is The Hood and he knows that I am married to Virgil. I had to lie to The Hood to protect him."

"Jo what did you tell him?"

"I told him that Virgil didn't work for IR because he has a family to take care off, John I had to say something I am sorry."

"It's okay you kept calm and that is all that matters."

"John they are planning on coming back to kill me within 24 hours, what if I don't see my children again?"

"Jo hold on a minute and I will put you through to them," said John. As I was waiting I was so grateful that John had been on the other end to help keep me calm. It didn't take long till I heard another voice over the line and it was Virgil.

"Jo honey we are on our way to you just hang in there, are you hurt?"

"No Virgil, I am scared and I don't want to be in here any longer then I need to be"

"We will be within about ten minutes from now, just hold tight and we will be there before you know it." Said Virgil, after he had spoken to me, I felt a little better knowing that I could be out of here to see my babies and Robyn.

While I was waiting on Scott and Virgil to arrive I closed my eyes for a few minutes, next thing Scott and Virgil are trying to wake me up.

"Hey Jo can you open your eyes for me? We are here now; I had opened my eyes and was so glad to see these faces staring at me. I felt myself being lifted outside and I could see that Scott was calling for TB2

'Scott to TB2 we need you here A.S.A.P. We have Jo, she is fine but we need transport for her."

"On our way Scott, where are we taking Jo?" Asked Gordon, once Gordon had asked that he looked down at Virgil who had my head on his knees beside me. I could tell what his answer was going to be.

"Gordon I want to bring Jo back to the island, She was meant to get discharged in a couple of days anyway. I just want to get her back now." Said Virgil as Gordon came into land with TB2, it didn't take long for Scott and Virgil to get me aboard and in the sickbay. Virgil didn't want to leave me and stayed by me side the whole way back to the island. He had told me how well Joshua and Rebecca were getting on then I had to ask him about Scotty. "Virgil how come no one told me about Scotty going to another hospital? Virg I thought I had lost him in that fire."

"Hey I am so sorry that you were never told about Scotty, Dad had called a hospital in Chicago that was happy to take him right away. Now that you are coming back to the island we can rest up for a couple of days then fly out and see Scotty. He is due to have the whole in his heart fixed and the hospital cant do that unless we are there to sign the forms" said Virgil who gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why does everything happen to us?"

"We got you, didn't we? Gordon and Alan helped with getting everything finished at the hospital and we came here to get you. Jo everything is going to be okay now. Plus, Robyn is on the island and his no idea that you are coming back with us, Robyn is fine and is enjoying being a big sister look Jo I think we should home school Robyn now from the island. I know that it won't be easy getting her lessons done on time with running IR but we will work it out. Said Virgil while taking my hand in his just then we arrived at the island and Virgil took me into the sickbay where Lisa was waiting ready to check me over. In a way I am go glad to be back with the people that I love the most."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A Family Life_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_(In Virgil's point a view)_**

While Jo was in the sickbay, I just let her sleep so Tin-Tin had brought the babies and Robyn down to see us both. It didn't take long for Robyn to notice that Jo was laying in the bed and to start asking me questions.

"Daddy is Mummy, okay?" Asked Robyn who seen that her mother was a sleep.

"Mum is fine Robyn she is just having a nap because she had a very long day yesterday. But I know that she will want one of your special hugs that you like to give." I said to Robyn while Tin-Tin walked over to see how Grandma was doing. I am amazed that she has stayed in that bed and not headed to the kitchen.

"Grandma wanted to but I told her that she needed to be in for 24 hours but apart from that she is doing well and will be back to herself in no time." Said Lisa with a smile.

As we were over seeing Grandma, Jo decided to wake up. I could tell right away that she looked really confused so I made my way back over to my wife

"Virgil, where am I?"

"Jo you are back on Tracy Island and you are safe"

"Where are my babies?"

"We are all here Mummy" called Robyn who jumped onto the bed beside Jo. While Lisa brought Joshua over and I had Rebecca in my arms. As soon as Jo seen I could tell that she was close to tears.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked Jo.

"Yeah I just can't believe how big everyone has got" said Jo as Tin-Tin walked over to us.

"Do you want a photo while you are altogether here?"

"No thanks Tin-Tin, if I am honest, I want to wait until we have Scotty home with us." Said Jo, I knew that it will be a while before we get our youngest baby home with us. Just then we saw Lisa run into the bathroom to be sick, I saw come out and walked over to her "Lisa are okay?"

"I don't know Virgil I have been like this all morning and haven't stopped being sick.?

"Lisa do you think that you could be expecting? Why don't you go and do a test while we are here with you?"

"I don't know Jo,"

"Then go and do one we aren't going anywhere."

"Then what if I am? How is Scott going to take the news?"

"Look Lisa don't worry about that for now; you can cross that bridge when you come to it." Said Jo while feeding Rebecca.

While Lisa was away to take a test, we got chatted more while feeding both babies. As we were talking Grandma decided to come around so I made my way over to her.

"Hey Grandma how are you feeling now?"

"Better but what happened?"

"You took a mini stroke earlier in the lounge but everything is looking good now. You are so lucky you had people around you when it happened. We want to keep you in here for 24 hours just to make sure that you are doing okay. I explained

"That is fine Virgil, how come Jo is in the bed next to me?"

"I might as well fill you all in on what happened, after we had finished the rescue at the hospital. We found out that Jo had been kidnapped again, we left both Gordon and Alan to close down the danger zone while we went after Jo. There wasn't a mark on her but she was scared, we know that the hood was behind it."

"Honestly everyone I am fine and just glad to get back to my family where I belong" said Jo with a smile.

A few days later everyone is out of the sickbay, Jo and I headed to the kitchen to see that Dad was sitting having his coffee, while Jo had made a start on feeding Joshua. I knew by the look on Dad's face that he was up to something.

"Good morning Jeff how are things with you this morning?"

"I am fine Jo, in fact can you two meet us all in the round house after you have finished here? Over the last few months, we have been working on something special for you two and it's in the round house."

"No worries Dad, Jo I am going to go and get Robyn up. Are you okay with Joshua and Rebecca? I asked I knew that she would be fine."

"I will be fine Virgil, go and get Robyn up. I should have Rebecca and Joshua fed by the time you come back." Said Jo who pulled down for a kiss.

I made my way up to get Robyn went I passed Scott's bedroom. To see that his door was open and he looked really lost. So, I stepped into his bedroom. To check on him.

"Hey Scott are you okay there?"

"I don't know what to think Virgil, I feel that things are going okay between Lisa and I but I am scared to get too close to her. With what happened with Rebecca dying after that I could never see myself falling in love with anyone again. The thing is, Virg we slept together a couple of weeks ago."

"Easy Scott, if you loved Lisa and she makes you happy then I don't blame you. Why don't you come with me to get Robyn up? We made our way to Robyn's room to see that she was up and about already and waiting on me to come and get her.

"Hey Daddy and Uncle Scott how come you are looking so down? Asked Robyn who gave Scott a quick hug to try and cheer him up.

"I am fine Robyn just have a lot on my mind and thank you for the hug, I really needed it." Said Scott as we made our way back to the kitchen when Robyn went over to see Rebecca who Gordon had in his arms. After breakfast we all headed to the round house, where Dad had told us that he had something to show us.

"Well we have all been busy working on a little something for the two of you can come too with your family and we know with IR family time is going to be tricky for you both. So, we came up with this appartment idea for the two of you." Said Dad as he handed us our keys, we walked inside and Dad left us to it. We got the babies settled and I spent some time with Robyn on the newly placed piano and I could see how well she was doing; she would be doing her first piano recital before we knew it. Just then Lisa walked in looking shocked.

"What'd wrong Lisa?"

"I did the test and it is, I don't know if I want to do this"

"Lisa what did the test say?" Said Jo who took Lisa's hand in hers for support.

"It's positive, Jo what am I going to tell Scott?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A Family Life**

**Chapter 14**

**(In Scott's point a view)**

Now that we had given the round house to Virgil and Jo we didn't see them very often, this was my chance to get to know Lisa. Okay I am slowly falling in love with her but she needs to know a few things about me. I can't help but wonder how she will react my news about being apart of IR. So I made my way into the lounge to see that Lisa was sitting down reading a book and she had noticed me walk in.

"Hey Scott is everything okay?"

"Yeah I was just wondering if I can take you down to the beach for a walk and some dinner?"

"Sure, no problem at what time can I ask?"

"Say about six, I know that Jo wants to show you around the island soon and I want you to take all the time you need with it." I explained while I had left and made my way to the kitchen to see that Virgil was in there with Jo, I think they have picked up how happy I seem to be now.

"Okay Scott spill what happened in the lounge between you two?"

"Well I went to ask Lisa if she wanted to go down to the beach for a walk and some dinner, I had even offered to take dinner down there with me. Guys I feel as if I need to tell that I am apart of IR."

"You want to do what son? Why don't you come to my office so we can talk about this?"

"Okay Dad, do you two mind coming with me to back me up with Lisa when we are in here? My younger brother just nodded and he and Jo followed us into Dads office. Once Dad got behind his desk he starts asking me questions.

"So did I hear right that you want to tell Lisa who we are?"

"I want to Dad, if I want this relationship to work then I need to be honest with Lisa and I tend to tell her everything. Dad I think that I am falling in love with her."

"Dad we can back Scott up here, Lisa won't be a threat to us. We have known her since we found out that Jo was expecting."

"Jeff I know you want to check Lisa out but I am known her now for just over 10 years, we went through our training together plus she delivered Robyn. She wouldn't do anything to IR and I trust her judgment. She is a great person and I believe that she will make Scott a very happy man." Said Jo who looked over at me with a wink.

"So Dad have I got your blessing to tell Lisa who we are?"

"Yes, Scott you have my blessing but go gentle with her, I will Dad and thank you." I said as I left the office to follow Virgil back up to the round house because I needed his advice now on how I should be doing this. I knocked on his door.

"Come in" yelled Virgil who was sitting on the sofa with Joshua who was fast asleep in his Dad's arms.

"Can I talk to you a sec, I need a bit of advice?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"I am a bit nervous about taking Lisa down to the beach for a walk and dinner, I don't how she is going to react about to me being apart of IR, How did you manage to tell Jo that news?"

"It sort happened before Jo got kidnapped the first time round, I felt bad about walking out when I did and I just wanted to be honest with her about it. Penny and Parker knew that I was going to tell her so they headed out for a couple of hours. Once everything was out in the open I took her out for dinner that night. We chatted some more about Robyn and other things."

"How did Jo take the news?"

"That she couldn't believe that she was falling in love with a Thunderbird, but she took it calmly. I really don't think it hit her till she saw me go out on that mission. Even then I thought that she wouldn't want to be with me. I am so thankful she came around to the idea. Are you scared that Lisa won't take it well Scott?" Asked my brother as he put his son down into his basket to sleep.

"I am Virgil, we have been getting on great with each other, I would go as far to say that I would want to spend my life with her"

"Scott we both could tell easily that you were falling for her bro, just take things easy explaining everything to her and I am sure that she will understand trust me."

"You know something don't you?"

"Scott when Jo went into labour we had no choice but to tell who we were, we trusted Lisa the last few months and you can still tell her Scott. I think Lisa would want you to hear it from you. Lisa knows that both Jo and I are apart of IR but I don't think she knows about you." Explained Virgil

"Thanks Virgil I feel a lot better after talking you, where is Jo?"

"Down in the sickbay giving Lisa a tour plus she is checking Jo out she had her operation over a week ago. Lisa is just checking that she is on the mend. Her doctors do know about her coming home, Penny had called to say that she had seen Jo outside the hospital and decided to take her home. I got the hospital to email me how discharge papers to sign."

"Thank goodness for Penny she comes in handy at times like this." I said as Virgil made me a coffee Jo came walked back in again.

"Hey Virgil, Scott how are my babies doing?"

"Virgil has a gift there Jo, your babies are sound a sleep again."

"Thanks Scott they both start crying the place down but seem to settle once I have fed and changed them. Robyn is in her bedroom playing but I think she is getting a bit fed up now."

"Do you want me to take her and see if Gordon is about?"

"Please Scott that would be a big help, we seem to be having problems with jealousy at the minute and it's not her fault she just isn't used to having a sister and brothers yet. We are trying her best to involve her with everything to do with the babies." Said Jo.

"She will come round Jo it will take time but she will be okay, I kinda know how she feels to be honest but I did come around to having these annoying brothers but I wouldn't change them for the world." I said to Jo while I had my coffee we chatted some more about how we could help Robyn. I know her parents are worried about her but I just reassured them both that she would be fine. I took Robyn down to the pool where I knew Gordy would be.

'Hey Robyn are you okay?" Asked Gordon as he climbed out of the pool but I saw that Robyn was giving Gordon that I want to prank someone look.

"Yeah Uncle Gordy please can I prank someone I am bored?"

"I have one already planned out why don't you come with me to see it unfold?" Said Gordon who held his hand out for Robyn to take. I decided to come along to see what Gordon had done to our brother in the sky.

"Base to TB5 come in John."

"TB5 here come in, oh hey Gordon why the call?"

"A supply run went up to you a couple of days ago and a package belonging to me went up with it by mistake. Can you check to see if it is there for me?"

"Sure Gordon, okay I see it."

"Could you open it for me? I want to check it isn't damaged."

"Sure." As John opened the package and heard a bang only to have a pie get him in the face.

"Gordon when I come down you had better run for your life"

"I so blame Robyn for that"

"Hey Uncle Gordon you can't blame me because I only got told about it by you just now."

"Okay Robyn I am going to leave you here with Uncle Gordon because I have a date to get ready for."

"YES I KNEW IT," said Robyn as I left the lounge to go and get ready. It took me nearly an hour to get myself ready, once I was ready I met Lisa in the lounge. By looking at her it looked like Jo and Tin-Tin had been given her a hand with getting ready. If I am honest my mouth and brain hadn't been cooperating before I said "You look great."

"Thanks Scott, shall we head on down to the beach then?"

"Why not." So we made our way down to the beach, I didn't know how she was going to take the news. I seen a good spot and pulled Lisa down with me. We sat there in silence for ages just taking in the scene in front of us.

"This place is lovely what do you do with yourself all day?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, what we do as a family can be risky at times and after I tell you this. You might not want to go out with me after it all."

"Tell me what is wrong Scott? You are starting to worry me now."

"Okay we are not a normal family, I help my brothers and Dad out with International Rescue."

"That is fine Scott, Virgil and Jo did tell me but they wanted you to tell me yourself. Honesty Scott I don't mind, plus you need to know something about me and you aren't going to like it."

"Lisa what is it? Look at me?"

"Scott I just found out a couple of hours ago that I am expecting your baby, I know it's not great timing and if you don't love me, I can be gone within the next 24 hours. I just don't know what to do now."

"Every since we met at Virgil and Jo's wedding I fell in love with you right away but I didn't want to get too close for personal reasons and I was scared."

"What happened Scott?"

"About a couple of years ago I got myself married without my family knowing about it, apart Virgil and Jo as they both knew and stuck with me."

"Just after my wife gave birth, I found out that she had cancer and was given a few hours to live. Then I gave my little girl up for adoption just after that. If I am honest, I don't want to go through that heartache again." I said nearly breaking down in front of Lisa but she put her arms around me.

"Scott I understand but you deserve happiness and Virgil can see that. I have the same feelings for you and they aren't going to change after everything you have told me tonight." Said Lisa. We had our dinner and began to walk up to the house when I seen Virgil pointing to his watch to tell me that we had a call out. Silly me forgot to put my watch on but at least we both got talking and I am very glad that Lisa took that news well.


	15. Chapter 15

A Family Life

Chapter 15

(In Virgil's point a view)

We all had arrived in the lounge to see what this next mission was about, Jo was still in the sickbay with with Lisa when the call came in. I knew that my wife would be up as soon as she heard the alarm going off.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?"

"We have another hospital that has gone up in flames in Chicago, John says that emergency services are on the scene but they are having trouble trying to find the fire. So, they called us to help them. As Dad told us this, I had notice Jo come through the door and sank to the floor.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening, I can lose my youngest baby now."

"Base to TB5 come in John."

"Go ahead Dad."

"John could you call to see if the hospital have started evacuating people especially any babies in there?"

"Oh no, is Jo Okay?"

"John can you please call and check for us?" I asked while making my way over to Jo and pulling her into my arms. By looking at Dad I knew what he was going to say and I wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Now here is what we are going to do, Virgil I want you and Jo to fly over in Tracy 1 because your son is there."

"But Dad."

"I am sorry Virgil but it has to be this way, Scott off you go and see what needs to be done. Gordon, Alan and Tin-Tin I want you three to pack all the medical equipment that you can carry in TB2. Goodness knows what you are going to find when you get out there.

"Okay Dad." Said Gordon who disappeared with Alan and Tin-Tin to get TB2 ready. Jo had calmed down a bit now and went to get the babies and Robyn with Lisa.

"Dad at least let us wait till Scott calls, I want to make sure that Scotty is okay"

"No problem son, I will look after Robyn and the babies in here while you deal with this. It's not as if I wanted you over there in two, I just don't want the hospital linking you to IR in the slightest."

"That's okay Dad, I get it now and all I want is to bring my baby boy home now. We have left him too long as it is. Oh no Mum was meant to be over there with him what if?"

"Virgil don't think about the what if's, I am sure that your mother is fine."

Just then Mum had called Dad to let him know that Scotty was safe with her in an Ambulance with a doctor and two paramedics called Emily Foster and Sylvie Brett. In a way this was good news for us and now I knew that Scotty was safe. So, I decided to go and get ready for going. I had met Jo in the sickbay and we made our way down to the hanger to get into Tracy one. Once we had taken off, I told Jo about Scotty. "Jo while you were in the sickbay with Lisa, Mum had called through to say that she had Scotty safe with her'."

"But how?"

"Mum had told the staff that she wanted to take him out for a walk, so the hospital put a mini heart monitor on him and a doctor was with them the whole time. Jo now that we know that Scotty is okay I feel like I need to help out here depending on what its like when we get there."

"Oh I don't know Virgil your Dad told you not too, what if you get noticed working with your brothers?"

"This is good thing about it, I don't have to work with them, I just tell whoever is in charge that I am a trained E.M.T." I said, it took us about a couple of hours to reach the hospital once we got there, we could see that it was really bad. An ambulance had blocked the road and I could just about see that there was a baby in there with the back doors open. So, I made my way over to the Fire Chief in charge.

"I'm sorry but you can't go near there at the moment, we have more help coming."

"Sir, I think that our baby is in that ambulance, we really need to see him now." I said as I had my arms around my shaken wife.

"Okay Brett, the parents of that new born is coming through, keep them in there with you at all times on no uncertain terms do they leave 61" said the Battalion Chief.

We had got to the ambulance to see that Mum had got out to pull us into a hug.

"How's Scotty?"

"He is fine, sweetheart why don't you both go in there and see for yourselves" said Mum who had led us into the ambulance to see our little boy, now that I knew he was safe. I left Jo in there with Mum and the medics while I went around the side of the Ambulance to get some air. I could almost see TB1 landing behind the hospital. So, I gave Scott a quick call. "Virgil Tracy calling TB1 come in Scott."

"TB1 here Virgil, how is it looking?"

"Really bad Scott and we were lucky to get into see Scotty, he is safe now and I really need to help you guys out here."

"Virgil that is out of the question and you know it. We can't risk you"

"Scott, I don't need to come in as a member of IR, I could just come in as a First Aider and nothing more. I don't have to work with you."

"Okay but I won't say anything to Dad about it just make sure that you chat to Jo about it before you decide to help out."

"No problem Scott I will call you once I am ready to help out. Did Dad send anyone else because we are going to need all hands-on deck for this one?"

"Yeah he sent Lisa out with us, the fire seems to be controlled now so all we need to do is help with getting the trapped people out."

"Okay Scott, you will need to chat with the Battalion Chief who is in charge of this whole thing here and go from there. This isn't our show Scott we have to work as a team here with the emergency services here."

"No problem Virgil in fact I want to go out and search for the victims since you have met the Chief why don't you run things from this end? TB2 is about to land and I want to use her as a mini hospital to bring our victims into. Lisa is in two's sickbay getting everything ready, I don't really want to ask Jo to leave Scotty to help out because he needs his Mother. "

"It's okay Scott, I am happy to help from up here. At least I can be doing something here." It didn't take long for me to get back to the ambulance to see that Jo had settled and was feeding Scotty now. "Hey can I speak to you two a sec? I think I could be a big help to you here."

"What can you do?" said this girl called Emily with a smile.

"I am a trained E.M.T and I can be useful to you,"

"Okay then so you won't mind telling us what all our equipment in this Ambulance does then?" asked Emily

While I was getting questioned about the equipment in the ambulance, I could see my wife smiling and laughing at me while holding our son. But I knew everything in it and more.

"Now I have another test for you to do, if you can pass this then you can help us out here."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to intubate the next person that comes here who needs it."

"Yep I can do this with my eyes closed with no problems." I said as her partner came to stand beside Emily.

"Hey Foster would you leave that poor guy alone, he has offered to help so don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just let him help."

"Well we are about to see what Virgil can do because here comes our first patient, here is your kit so knock yourself out and show us what you can do." said Emily who had handed me the kit. In a matter of seconds I had it done and smiled back at my wife who was watching.

"I'm in." I said with a smile and moved myself onto the next person.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**(In Scott's point a view) **_

When I had arrived I could see that Virgil had made a start with helping out with the medics, I could just make out both Mum and Jo in the Ambulance with Scotty. As soon as TB2 had landed I made my way over to them.

"Hey Scott, so what is the plan?" Asked Alan

"Well I want TB2 set up as a triage area to treat any victims that arrive in, so I want both Lisa and Tin-Tin to get the sickbay sorted. Alan you and I are going to search for any victims, Virgil is already at work with helping out as a medic. We need to free Ambulance 61 there Gordon so why don't you go over to them to transfer Scotty into here?"

"Okay Scott I will do that now." Said Gordon who walked over to 61 to explain what they are planning to do.

"Right Alan lets go and join Squad 3 there and see where they want us to start looking." I said as we made our way over to them.

"Hey my name is Lieutenant Kelly Severide, I believe that you will be helping us out here to search for the victims?"

"Yes we are my name is Scott and this is Alan, where do you want us?"

"If you just follow us in there but be very careful. This bomb went off and took out most of the ED. We still have people trapped including people that were waiting to get treated."

Once we arrived into the ED, we had found a lot of people, Alan had gone to help with getting a lot of them out. As I was coming out myself I thought that I saw a little girl heading under a table. She looked to be about 5 years old so I made my way over to her.

"Hey my name is Scott, what's your name?" Once I had asked that she didn't say anything, she just hid herself more under the table. No soon had a got under there with her that the roof started falling in and this wee girl hugged me tight.

"Alan Tracy to Scott Tracy come in."

"Hey Alan I'm okay but I am trapped with a little girl under a table here, the roof came in while I was trying to rescue her."

"Okay Scott hang tight and we will get to you, is the little girl alive?"

"Yes, she is Alan but very shy Alan just get us out of here."

"Okay Scott we will be with you soon, Alan Tracy out."

_**(In Alan's point a view) **_

As soon as Scott had told me that he was trapped, I didn't want to worry Virgil and Gordon because I knew that they were busy. I seen that Squad 3 were working next to me and could tell that I had a worried look about me.

"Are you okay Alan? You look a bit shell shocked there." Asked Cruz.

"I don't know Scott went back into check that everyone was out, only he came across a wee girl hiding under a table. So he went to get her out when the roof came down. My other co workers are busy could you give me a hand with getting them out?"

"Sure no problem where are they trapped?"

"In the ED waiting room, I can keep calling him to see how he is doing"

"Okay everyone we know that this International Rescue is trapped in this waiting area along with a little girl, let's get through this rubble and get these people out. Alan can you see if you can get through to your co. Worker and keep him talking for us? So that we can get to him. Alright people let's move" Said Severide.

"Alan Tracy calling Scott Tracy you still with me Scott?"

"Still here Alan, Did you get help to get us out of here? I don't want to lose another child Alan, I can see that her parents are dead."

"Scott did you catch this wee girls name and age?"

"Yeah Alan her name is LeAnne and she is five years old."

"Okay Scott we will get you out of there, I have Squad 3 with me to help me out here. We will get to you and just keep talking to us."

"Alan do the others know?"

"No I just left them to get on with their jobs, we will be getting you both out of here. I don't think that they need to know about this."

"Okay Alan whatever you say."

"Please Scott keep talking to me, we need to know where you are. I had kept Scott talking long enough so that we could find him, once we got close enough I called out for Scott again to call back out to me. While all this was happening Gordon had called through to me.

"Gordon Tracy to Alan or Scott Tracy come in guys."

"Go ahead Gordon."

"Are you two alright? Because we haven't heard anything from the two of you in ages."

"Sorry Gordon, I didn't want to worry you but Scott had went back in again to rescue at little girl who was hiding under a table. The roof came in and he is trapped."

"Is he okay Alan?"

"He is fine, I have been speaking to him while Squad 3 are looking for them. I knew that you and our other co worker would be busy so I was able to find Squad 3 as my backup. We are working on getting Scott out. Just carry on with what you are doing your end and I will keep you updated."

"No problem Alan speak to you soon, Gordon Tracy out."

While I was talking to Gordon, Squad 3 had located Scott and was heading into get him. We reached the waiting area and I started to shout so my older brother could hear me. It didn't take long for Scott to shout back to me.

"Alan I am over here?"

"Okay Scott keep calling out, we need to know where you are." I called out, I knew that we were getting close because Scott's voice became that bit closer. Once we had seen Scott Squad 3 started to help pull Scott out. I took the little girl to TB2 once I got in there I seen that both Virgil and Jo were helping out. I couldn't understand why they were helping when Dad told them not too.

"Hey Alan who do we have here then?"

"This is LeAnne and she is five years old, she was trapped under a table. Scott went in after her and he also go trapped. So, he will be in here any minute." At this point Lisa had called Virgil over.

'Hey Lisa who is this you have this time?"

"This is the little girl that Scott rescued and she is five years old." As Lisa was explaining this to my brother I could see that something was wrong with Virgil, he looked really shocked after Lisa had called him over. So I pulled him aside to ask what was wrong.

"What is wrong?" As soon as I brought this little girl in you zoom out on us here, what is going on?"

"Alan please tell me that you didn't notice who that little girl looks like?"

"Why should I have known?"

"Alan that wee girl LeAnne she is Scott's daughter because I can see our brother in." said Virgil.

"I can remember Dad telling us about Scott but why would he want to give up his own daughter?" I had asked Virgil, but I somehow knew that not all of us were told the whole story about what had happened.

"Okay I will go and deal with LeAnne, why don't you go and help Gordon to try and wrap everything up here? I had a chat with the chef and he seems happy that we have done our bit." Explained Virgil.

"Can I ask you one more question before I go?"

"Sure what is it?"

"How come that you are working? I thought that Dad didn't want you working with us."

"Alan relax I am only here as a trained E.M.T. And nothing more, so I wouldn't be working with you guys."

"But how come that you ended up in here of all places?"

"Alan would you please stop with all the questions and go and get on with your job, Scott put me in charge so just do as I tell you." Said Virgil after he had said that to me Scott came into TB2 with the guy called Kelly Severide.

"Hey here is your man, he says that he is fine that he isn't in pain, but I can tell that his arm has been damaged. We are happy enough to let you go after you have seen to everyone here."

Virgil had gone over to deal with Scott, now that LeAnne was safe. I made my way over to my brothers to speak to them.

"Are you okay Alan?"

"I am fine Scott but I think there is someone in here that you need to meet, that wee girl who you found well Scott you should have known her."

"What do you mean Alan?" Asked Scott with a confused look on his face. At that moment Lisa choose to walk round to Scott with LeeAnne in his arms.

"Oh my God, I had spent the whole three and a half hours trapped in that rubble with my own daughter how could I not have seen that before?"

"Look Scott now that things are calming down a bit, I need to head up to cockpit to see how Jo is getting on with Scotty. We had no where else to put him and it was Gordon's idea to put Scotty up there. Dr Manning has paged the heart doctor."

"Is there anything wrong?" Asked Lisa who handed LeAnne over to Scott who had fallen asleep when she was put into his arms.

"Scotty's heart rate has dropped and she is worried, we had signed forms for his operation to happen but there isn't any where to do it now. That has me worried."

"Virgil you have all the equipment in TB2 why doesn't the heart doctor do the operation in here? Alan, I need you to fly TB1 home, now that LeeAnne is a sleep I don't want to leave her now." Said Scott was we saw going coming down from the cockpit.

"Gordon is there anything wrong?"

"You need to go up to the cockpit now, Jo needs you it's something to do with Scotty." Said Gordon as we saw Virgil leave to head up there.

"Gordon I need you to stay here, once this operation is over I want you to get TB2 in the air and then let Virgil take over."

"But what about Tracy one?"

"I will make a few calls to get it stored somewhere" said Scott as I left to get TB1 ready for going home.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

Now that everything was calming down I made my way back up to the cockpit, once I got there I could tell that something was wrong. Tin-Tin had Jo away from Scotty's cot so I knew it was bad. "What's going on here?"

"It seems for the past hour we have seen Scotty's heart rate drop; we really need to do this operation today so I have paged our heart doctor to come and have a look. By the looks of things, we have no OR to do this operation in due to what has happened here." Said Doctor Manning.

"You always do the operation here; we have most of the equipment here in our sickbay in the pod. Why don't I take you both down there for a look for yourselves?" Offered Tin-Tin with a smile. While I made my way over to Jo, as all this was going on Gordon arrived up with the heart doctor.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gordon

"It's Scotty his heart rate has dropped a good bit and they want to do the operation now. They have no OR because of what has happened." I explained while holding onto my wife and looking over at our youngest son.

"Could they not just do the operation here? We have everything they need in the sickbay in the pod. I don't mind hanging about here for a few hours, so long as you get your little boy better and I can't wait to meet him" said Gordon.

"Thank you Gordon, Tin-Tin did ask the doctors but she hasn't got an answer yet from them. Could you go down to the sickbay and give it about 15 minutes then come back up so that you can show them?"

"No worries Virgil." As soon as Gordon left the heart doctor comes over to us to explain what is happening now.

"Mr and Mrs Tracy, my name is Doctor Rhodes and you know Doctor Manning. Now that Scotty's heart rate has dropping we really need to be this operation now."

"Doctor we have a full sickbay with the equipment that you might night, I'd be happy to take you down now to see it if you want?" Repeated Tin-Tin with a smile

"We'd be happy to take a look around wouldn't we Doctor Rhodes?" asked Doctor Manning. At this moment Gordon walks up to them to show them down.

"Would you like to follow me down to our sickbay? We have all the equipment that you might need." Said Gordon who kept talking until he disappeared. While Gordon had gone down with the two doctors Scott came up.

"Hey, what is going on? I have just seen Gordon disappear to the sickbay with two doctors."

"It's Scotty, oh God I am going to lose my little boy. How could this be happening to us again?"

"What is Jo going on about Virg?"

"They are to operate on Scotty today, because his heart rate has dropped but there is nowhere to do it after what happened here, so Gordon and Tin-Tin are taking both doctors down to the sickbay to have a look around there. They offered the sickbay to do the operation in."

"Virgil I really don't like the sound of this, what if something goes wrong or what if we can't trust these doctors?"

"Scott I have known Doctor Manning for a few weeks now, I know that we can trust her and Dr Rhodes to do their jobs. Scott we aren't going to let our little boy die here we need to do something now. I can't stand here and lose my son."

"Okay do you want me to call Dad and let him know what is happening? You have Gordon here so I could fly the jet back home for you with LeAnne?"

"How is LeAnne doing now?"

"She is doing okay now, Lisa has checked her out and she will be fine but her Grandparents died in there."

"What if child services call you about LeAnne? What are you going to say to them?"

"I have been onto Penny and she is sorting that out for me, she called them to say that IR had found a child but had managed to track down her father." Scott explained.

"Where is Lisa?" I asked my older brother because I knew she had came with them to the rescue.

"She is in the sickbay helping out, its amazing she seems to know where everything is and no one showed her around."

'How's the arm?"

"It's okay but I can manage to fly the jet back to the island with it, I am going to tell Lisa to stay here with you two in cause you need her for anything."

"Who has Robyn and the babies if you are all here?"

"Relax Dad and Grandma have them all, I know for a fact that Robyn will be at the piano waiting on you both coming back and Dad and Grandma have the babies. Your kids are in safe hands. While Scott was still talking to me Gordon comes back with the Doctor Manning who wants to bring Scotty down.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Tracy we had a look at the sickbay and it's possible to do the operation here. So we need to get Scotty down now to get started."

"Hold on my name is Scott Tracy and I am in charge here, if you can give me a minute to call our head office to check this out. I know that Scotty's parents are worried but let me call and check this out to be on the safe side." Said Scott who put his hand on my shoulder for support.

_**(In Scott's point a view)**_

We had finished with the rescue but we have never been asked to use one of our ships as a operation theatre. It's true that we had the equipment aboard with us but I need to call base to double check that it was okay with Dad, "TB2 to base come in Dad."

"Hey son are you wrapping up yet?"

"We are Dad, I just called to ask about using TB2 as an operating theatre. They managed to move Scotty out and into TB2. His heart rate seems to be dropping and doctors have told both Virgil and Jo that they need to operate right away. Since Chicago Med have lost their OR they have no where to do it, would it be okay to use TB2?"

"Scott if this wasn't family then you know that I would say no right away, but this is family and I don't see a problem with it. Leave the pod where it is and you fly back in TB2. I want Gordon to stay with the pod at all times. Once the operation is over you can fly back over to get them. Is that clear son?"

"All clear, what about Virgil and Jo?"

"They should be fine Scott, don't forget that they are worried parents now and we have to keep it that way for their sakes. They both need to be there."

"Okay Dad, did Alan get back to the island okay?"

"Yes he did, is there a reason why you got Alan to fly one back?" Asked my Dad. I knew that he would keep pushing until I had told him about LeAnne.

"I got trapped for a couple of hours with a wee girl, to cut a long story short as soon as she was brought into TB2 to get looked over Virgil knew her right away Dad. Dad that little girl I was trapped with was LeAnne my daughter who I had handed over to her Grandparents."

"What about her Grandparents did they make it?"

"No Dad, they were dead by the time I arrived in there. LeAnne is okay now and sleeping, I have called Penny to get her to sort out child services for me and got the all clear to bring her back to the island."

"It's fine Scott, you now have another chance with your daughter son. Call me when you are on your way back to the island, let Virgil and Jo know that Robyn and the babies are doing well. In fact Robyn is holding Joshua with the help from Grandma. So I will get a picture and see it to them."

"Okay Dad speak to you later TB2 out, once I had spoken to Dad I made my way back up to the cockpit to give my brother the good news.

"Well did you call your head office?" Asked Virgil because the two doctors where still there.

"Yes, I got the go ahead but I need to talk to Gordon about what we need to do next, Gordon can you come outside a sec?" Once we got outside, I told Gordon what we were going to do.

"What's happening now?"

"Dad wants me back home, but says the we can leave the pod here. While the operation is getting done. So I am going to fly two back but I need you to stay with the pod at all times. While the operation is getting done. While they are waiting tell both Virgil and Jo to go somewhere for a few hours." I explained to Gordon.

"And what do you want me to do Scott, While all this is happening?'

"Be calm and just be there for the two of them, I need to take LeAnne back to the island anyway but I will be back when it's over."

"Okay Scott have you told Virgil any of this?"

"He knows that I got the go ahead from Dad but that's about it."

While in the pod Doctor Manning and Doctor Rhodes are preparing Scotty for his operation. Soon Gordon arrives to talk to his brother and Jo."

"Hey can I get a word with you for a sec?"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"We called Dad and he wants us to leave the pod here while Scotty's operation is taking place. Scott is going to fly TB2 back over to the island and fly back again once it's over and done with. Dad and Scott need me to stay here to keep an eye on the pod and to give you two some moral support with this." Said Gordon.

"Thank you Gordon." Said Jo who had pulled my younger brother into a strong hug. As I watched what was happening, I knew that Gordon had explained what is about to happen. Even though Virgil knew us, he kept calm about the whole thing. I just hope that they both can find something to do while they are waiting on news. This will go down in the books not only did my brother and his wife conceive these babies in his bird and now Scotty is getting his operation done in here too. Things seem to be looking up for the couple and I am very glad to see it that way.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A family life**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

Now that Scotty had went down to the pod for his operation, I knew that it would take a few hours. Dad had told Gordon to stay with the pod at all times. While we were waiting, I took Jo to see everyone at Firehouse 51, if I am honest, we just wanted to thank the medics for taking care of Scotty for us before we arrived. We arrived at Fire House 51 to see that the ambulance had just gone out on a call. I didn't really know anyone apart from Severide who had brought Scott into us at the time.

"Hey can I help you at all?"

"Yeah we are looking for the two medics that helped with taking care of our baby son, we just wanted to pop by and say thank you in person."

"Why don't you both come in and wait on them. I don't think that they will be very long plus we are about to have dinner. My name is Stella Kidd by the way."

We had followed this girl into the kitchen where everyone was getting ready for dinner. As we walked in Severide came over to us.

"Hello there, so how is Scott doing?"

"Oh he is fine, came back a bit bruised but he is good. How did you know that I was related to Scott?"

"I don't know what it was but I had a feeling that you were brothers. Don't worry your secret will be safe with me. How come you didn't go home after all that happened at Med?"

"We are just waiting on our baby boy having an operation to get a whole fixed in his heart. He is part of a triplet birth."

"Sounds like you have a lot going on then, I take it that you are here to pass the time then?"

"Yes we are, our other two babies are being looked after along with our oldest daughter who will be 7 tomorrow. Oh Virgil are we going to miss Robyn's birthday tomorrow?" Asked Jo who didn't sound to happy about that.

"Jo we can call home after we have some dinner, Robyn won't mind because she has her whole family around her. We will see what time Scotty's operation finishes and go from there." I said to my wife as we set down.

"Okay Severide who are these people?" Asked Matt Casey with a smile.

"This is Virgil and his wife Jo, they helped us out a great deal when Med went up. They are just here to say thank you to Brett and Foster for looking after their baby before they arrived."

"Well it's nice to have you both here, feel free to stay and get to know us."

"Virgil can I talk to you a sec?" Asked Severide .

"Sure what is on your mind?"

"Our driver has called in sick and we need someone to drive squad 3 truck for us, would you be okay to cover for us?"

"Sure no problem if you let Jo ride in 61, while we are out she could help out with Brett and Foster."

"I don't see a problem with that"

Just then Foster and Brett walked in after coming back from their call out, as they walked into the kitchen, they had seen Jo and I sitting there eating with the rest of the Firehouse.

"Oh, my goodness, what are you two doing here?" Asked Brett with a smile

"We just thought that we would pop by to say thank you for taking care of our little boy"

"How is he doing now?" Asked Foster

"He is just having an operation to fix a whole in his heart, it could take a few hours to do. So we called by while we were waiting." I explained to them both

Just as we were starting to have something to eat, the alarm goes off saying that there is a female adult with a child trapped in a car. As soon as we got there, I knew the car and I couldn't believe my eyes. The car had tripped over the edge of the river about to fall in.

"Okay we need to get this car hooked up and pulled back from over the edge, Virgil I want you to stay in the truck once we have it hooked up then I will give you the word to move it." Shouted Severide.

I could see that Jo was on standby with Ambulance 61 ready for our two victims that we were going to pull out. So, I waited in the truck until I got the go ahead to pull the car back. Foster and Brett had removed the female from the car but I never seen any sign of the child. "Hey Severide, was there not meant to be a child in there also?" I asked as I jumped out of the truck.

"Yes there is but he won't come out for us, could you give it a shot to see if he comes out for you?"

"Sure what is his name?"

"His name is Samuel and he is three years old, his Mum is safe in 61."

"Okay let me get in there." So I made my way over to the side of the car where I could see that he was hiding. I knew this wee boy because it's my brothers. "Hey buddy my name is Virgil and I am here to help you."

"Where's my Mummy?"

"Right over in that Ambulance over there, why don't you come with me and you can see her? She is alive and safe I promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Of course, a pinkie promise let's get you out of here." I said to Samuel as he took my pinkie finger in his small hand. Samuel held is arms out for me to lift him out. So, I made my way over to 61 where Foster had taken him off get him checked out. Jo was sitting with Holly while all this was going on.

"Hey Holly what happened?"

"Dad had called to ask if we could fly over to the island for Robyn's birthday, so he wanted us over for the weekend. We were on our way to the airport when this happened, I am so sorry Virgil."

"It's okay don't worry about the car, so long as you and Samuel are okay, I don't care." I said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here Virgil?"

"Our youngest triplet has to go through an operation to fix a whole in his heart. While we were waiting around, we decided to call and see everybody at Firehouse 51. So, we are helping them out today."

"What did you both have?"

"Two boys and a girl, one of the little boys who is having the operation has Down symptom. And a hole in the heart is very common with these babies." Said Jo.

"Virgil, how is Samuel doing?"

"He seems fine but is getting checked over by the medics there, when did Samuel start calling you Mum?"

"Just after he had turned two, I spoke to John about it when it did happen, and he doesn't mind so long as Samuel is happy, he was happy." Said Holly as Brett brought Samuel back and place him in Hollys arms.

"So how is he?"

"Samuel is fine a bit scared but not a mark on him. How are you feeling now Holly?"

"Not too bad apart from a headache but Virgil can take care of that can't you Virg?"

"Wait a minute you two know Holly?" Asked Foster.

"Well Holly is my twin sister." I said with a smile, we had decided to head back to the Firehouse while we still waited on Scotty coming out of his operation. We had got back and I decided that I needed to call home to let them know what was happening. We asked Severide if we could use his office to make the calls.

Once we knew that we were on our own, I started making the call to Tracy Island. "Virgil Tracy calling Jeff Tracy come in Dad."

"Hey Virgil any news yet?"

"Everything is fine Dad; we are just waiting on a phone call from Dr Manning to let us know that Scotty came through the operation. So, we ended up in Firehouse 51 helping them out today, Dad did you invite Holly over to the island for Robyn's birthday this weekend?"

"Yeah, I did how, did you know?"

"Well Holly has been in a car crash, she and Samuel are okay just shook up about it. Should we bring them back to the island with us?"

"That's a good idea Virgil, should I just send Scott over with two now? As it has been a few hours and John is due down from five in a couple of hours. So, I will keep this as a surprise for him coming home."

"Okay Dad we will let you know about Scotty one we find out anything. Go ahead and send Scott back over and we will speak to you soon."

"No problem son, speak to you both soon. By the way Alan and TinTin have got Robyn and the babies for you and they are all fine,"

"Wow Alan and TinTin are going have their hands full with our two Babies plus little Danny, are you sure that they can manage okay?" Asked Jo with a smile.

"They seem to be managing at the moment plus I have sent them both to your apartment in the round house. Just so that they aren't moving around much."

"Thank you for that Dad Virgil Tracy out." As I came off with Dad I seen that Jo was on her phone and smiling I knew that this had to be about Scotty. Once she came off the phone she smiled over at me.

"That was Dr Manning on the phone, she says that Scotty came through his operation but wants us to get some sleep before we go to see him."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**(In Virgil Point A View)**_

Once we knew that Scotty had come through his operation, we need to get some rest. I know that it was early in the evening, but with everything going on we were tired. So we stepped out of Severide's office. We made our way back into the common room where Severide was waiting on us.

"Hey are you two alright?" asked Severide with a smile

"We just got news that our son came through his operation, we got told to get some rest before we head back over to see him. So I am just going to book us into a hotel for the night."

"No don't do that, at least finish the shift with us. If you are looking somewhere to sleep then I am sure that we can find you somewhere."

"What about Holly and Samuel? We can't expect them to stay here." Asked Jo.

"Jo, I will get them booked into a hotel room for the night, anyway little Samuel seems to be having fun in 81 there." I said to my wife while looking over at Samuel who had the biggest smile on his face. So, we decided to finish the shift with 51, we were lucky because no other calls came through and we got a few hours' sleep. I had booked Holly into a hotel and told her that we would meet her before we went to see Scotty, I knew that Lisa is with them so I am hoping that if we could take Scotty home. Then I need to ask Lisa if she was willing to stay for a few more weeks.

I had called Holly to let her know that we would be meeting her in a few minutes, we arrived at the hotel and Holly had met us outside.

"Hey are you both okay?"

"I will be fine Holly, I still can't believe that our youngest baby came through his operation. Sorry about this I am just so over whelmed with everything here."

"I don't blame the two of you for being worried you are both one step closer to getting your little boy home. Are the other three back on the island?"

"Yeah, they are, Dad and the others have them. If I am honest with you both I feel awful leaving Robyn and the other two babies. I think I should have stayed on the island with them." Said Jo.

"I know that you feel bad but trust me our babies and Robyn are being well looked after, the good news is that we will be home for Robyn's birthday in the morning." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. We made our way to the pod and I noticed that Gordon was looking tired. It looked like he hadn't slept in the last 24 hours.

"Hey Gordon how are things in there?"

"They seem to be wrapping up now and I didn't want to leave them unattended, Dad called not to long ago to say that Scott was on his way over with two right now."

"Okay Gordon as soon as TB2 arrives I want you to go and get some sleep, you look beat and you need to be fit again for the next rescue coming in." said Jo with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about me I intend to do just that." Said Gordon as we made our way into the pod to see that Lisa was looking after Scotty for us.

"How did the operation go?" asked Jo who walked over to Lisa to see Scotty.

"Mr and Mrs Tracy, you have one strong little boy here, we have fixed the whole in his heart without any problems. He will need a check-up in a few weeks' time." Said Doctor Rhodes.

"That is great news, can we take him back with us? We have a full equipped sickbay on our island and we want to offer this couple to come and stay with us for a few weeks. We maybe IR but we do care about the families and people that we rescue." Said Gordon while Doctor Manning was helping Jo to hold Scotty so she could feed him.

" Hey Lisa can I get a word with you for a sec? I have something that I need to ask you."

"Sure, what is on your mind?"

"If we manage to talk the doctors into letting us fly Scotty back to the island. Would you be okay with staying for a few more days?"

"Why did you even ask me Virgil? Yes, I can stay on for a few more days. Plus, I need to sort things out with Scott."

"Did he take it badly when you told him that you were pregnant?"

"I really don't know Virgil, I don't think he had time to react before the call came through. I'm just scared now that he has LeAnne."

"That he won't want you?" I finished for Lisa.

"What if that happens?"

"Lisa, I know Scott and he knows that he has a second chance with you and LeAnne for happiness. Just talk it through with Scott once the shock where's off then I am sure that he will be fine with it" I said while Gordon came over to let us know that Scott would be arriving in the next few minutes.

We had managed to talk the doctors into letting us bring Scotty back to the island, we promised that we would keep a good eye on him during the flight back. I had called Dad while the doctors were there so he could confirm that we have the equipment in our sickbay on the island. Once Scott had arrived we made sure that everything and everyone was secure in the pod. I had decided to move Scotty upstairs to our mini sickbay for the flight back. I knew that Jo would want to stay with Scotty so I just let her be with him. I had told Lisa and Scott that they could talk in the pod sickbay away from everyone else. Gordon had come to join me in the cockpit.

"Hey do you know what is wrong with Scott and Lisa? Because I can tell that Scott is mad about something."

"Don't worry Gords it's nothing to do with us, those two need to talk about a few things and it's better that they are on their own." I said while starting up TB2.

"Virgil another question for you, who is the little boy that Holly has with her?"

"Yeah that is another long story Gordon but that little boy is Johnny's."

"So you mean John and this Louise had a kid?"

"John felt that he couldn't look after Samuel so Holly offered to take him for John, at least this way John still gets to see him."

"That is good at least, is it okay if I go back to say hello to Jo and meet Scotty?"

"Sure you can I will call you once we are about to land." As Gordon went into the mini sickbay to meet Scotty I couldn't help but think things seem to be looking up for us now. I can't wait to get back for Robyn's birthday she is going to have a good one this year, with her brothers and sister plus her three cousins. It seemed strange that we came across both Samuel and LeAnne one at a time. So Dad had called as I was thinking.

"Base to TB2 come in Virgil."

"Hey Dad we are just on our way back to the island now, Scotty came through his operation and we are bringing him back with us. Could you make sure the sickbay is ready for when we land? The doctors told us that he will need a check up appointment in a few weeks time but we are all coming back. I have Holly and Samuel here with me plus Scott and Lisa are in the pod talking. They have a few things to sort of and I want to let them do that."

"Where's Gordon?"

"He is in our mini sickbay meeting Scotty, Jo is in there with him now. You know Dad I still can't believe that all our babies are together now, it took us four months to get to where we are. How are the babies and Robyn?"

"They are fine son and Robyn is now holding Joshua, Robyn may not like having to share you and Jo with these three but I can tell that she is going to be a good big sister to these three. She seems to be getting used to the idea. John is going to put her to bed because I know that you won't be back here till early morning." Said Dad I could tell that he had spoken to Robyn and that she was happier now. Once I came off the line with Dad, Gordon came back into the cockpit with a smile on his face. I somehow knew that my brother had something planned I could see it in his face.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**(In Scott's point a view)**_

I somehow knew that Virgil was going to ask us to stay in the pod on the way back to the island, I could see his point there. Lisa and I needed to sort things out between us. I may have LeAnne but I know that I am falling in love with Lisa. While I was thinking Lisa had been busy tidying up once she had finished, I called her over "Hey Lisa I think that we need to talk now and get everything out in the open."

"A chat Scott, you almost didn't react at all when I told you about the baby. Now that you have LeAnne back." said Lisa not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Lisa, I love you, just because I have LeAnne back it won't change how I feel for you. As for the baby I am delighted about that. I just didn't have time to react from us coming back up from the beach to the call coming in, honestly thinking back now I didn't think that I would fall in love again and I have with you." I said while taking my hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Scott, my head is just all over the place right now. Sometimes I don't know what to do for the best."

"Lisa whatever you decide to do then I will be there to support you, we may not know each other very well but my brother and your best friend brought us together. Look we don't need to get married right away. We can still get to know each other and work this out. Lisa I really want us to work out here."

"You do?"

"Yes Lisa, I won't run away from this, I have another chance with you and I really don't want to mess it up. Now that you know about IR, are you willing to share this with me? I know this is a big ask. And I will understand if you want to walk away."

"No Scott I will take this chance and Virgil has asked me to stay on for a few more weeks. In case they need a hand looking after Scotty. I still can't believe that Virgil and Jo are both bringing Scotty home at last."

"That is really good of you, I am so glad you know about IR it makes things a look a bit easier. When Virgil met up with Jo again, I done something I shouldn't have."

"What did you do?"

"With IR we need to check people out and I done this with Jo, I had the time to phone her mother to tell her that the Father of Jo's child was Virgil. Not only that but when I phoned through to get the check done. I had no idea that Jo was related to Lady Penelope at the time. Don't worry we won't need to get you checked out because both Virgil and Jo covered for you said that they could trust you with this news.

_**(In Gordon's point a view) **_

I was up in the cockpit with Virgil, he had decided to go into our mini sickbay to check on both Jo and Scotty. We were half way home when I noticed that our fuel was getting low. I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew that Brains installed a new function that Virgil didn't know anything about. "Base from TB2 Dad is Brains about, because I need to speak to him? TB2 is running low on fuel and I don't want to panic everyone on board here. I know that Brains said that he put new water cannons into the jets to help us land. I just want to check to see if I could use them?"

"Okay Gordon I will put you through to Brains, is everyone alright?"

"All fine Dad I just really need to get TB2 down Dad,"

"Okay son putting you through now." While I was waiting on Dad putting me through Virgil walked into the cockpit. I thought he would have stayed in there longer.

"Okay Gordon what is going on?"

"It's nothing"

"Gords, I heard to you asking Dad to speak to Brains so it's not nothing. Just please tell me what is going on. I promise I won't be mad with you."

"Okay then well Scott could have pushed TB2 too far and we are now low on fuel. While you were away Brains installed some new water cannons to help with landing if this ever happened. I am onto Brains now to see how we operate them. Because it's the first time that we are using them."

"TB2 from B... ba...base c...co... come in Gor...Gordon"

"You heard what happened? How do we land using these water cannons that you installed a few months ago? Virgil is here with me now and I don't want to panic everyone else who we have a board here."

"O...ok... okay G...Gor... Gordon on the left side of your plots chair you will find a b...but... button called b... back u... up landing. If you hit that then t the jets will give you water to help your l land instead of the flames. I will get the r...reco... recovery v...vehi... vehicles ready so that we can pull two into her h...han... hanger.

"Okay Brains TB2 out, I take it you want to land then? I asked my older brother. With a nod I just relaxed myself in the co-pilots seat. If I am honest as usually, I didn't feel the landing and the water cannons did their jobs to bring us down. Once we had landed, I made my way to the mini sickbay to give Jo a hand with getting Scotty out, I had a feeling that Scott and Lisa had gone on. To make things a bit easier we used the hoover bikes to get back into the hanger. Once we got in Virgil and Jo took Scotty up to their apartment so we didn't see them the rest of the night.

_(Virgil's point a view) _

Once we had landed, I wanted to stay to make sure that TB2 got into the hanger okay, but Jo stopped me in my tracks.

"Virgil let's get Scotty up to the round house, it is going to take a while to hook TB2 up by that time you could be back down. "Jo said while Dad appeared beside us

"Jo is right Virgil go and get sorted and we will see you back down her in about half an hour or so. You need to go and see your children son; Tin-Tin is still in your apartment with them and John is there too. I will call you once we are going to pull two back into her hanger."

"Okay Dad but you really need to have a word with Scott, he pushed two too far and we had just run out of fuel if it wasn't for Brains you would have lost half of your team today." I said as I walked Jo back up to the round house. We are still finding it strange that this is our place now. Once we arrived back Tin-Tin and John both had Joshua and Rebecca in their arms then we turned up with Scotty. Brains had managed to send up any equipment that we might need for Scotty so that was good in away. It means that we didn't have to move him now. John and Tin-Tin came over with our other two and Tin-Tin offered to take a family photo, John had called Robyn in but for some reason she didn't want to leave her room. So, I made my way in and sat down beside her. "Hey what is up with you sweetie I thought you loved being a big sister?

"I do Daddy but now I have to share you with the babies and that is why I am upset. Now that the babies are here then you and Mum won't want me."

"Robyn where is all this coming from? We will always love you no matter what happens and like I told you before you will be loved all the same. Plus, we are home for your birthday today and that is a very important day because it's all about you. Why don't you come into the living room and get your photo taking with us? I believe that you have been holding Joshua and Rebecca with a bit of help. Robyn once you get used to it you will be brilliant with them."

"You think so Daddy?"

"I know so why don't we go in here and get this photo took?"

"Okay Daddy." Said Robyn so we made our way into the living room to see that Jo was sitting on the sofa waiting for us both. So, Jo had took Scotty, I had Joshua and we let Robyn take Rebecca. Once the photo was taken, we all made our way down to the pool where Robyn's birthday party is starting. Lady Penelope and Parker had come along too. We all played a few games with the kids then Grandma had brought out Robyn's birthday cake which was a unicorn cake. We sang happy birthday and gave Robyn her gifts. By the time it had ended Robyn had been tired so we headed back up again.

Once we got Robyn to bed and the babies were settled, I had to chat to my wife about something. It had been on my mind since we found out that the triplets were on the way. "Jo now that we are alone, I need to talk to you but it's important that you hear me out, can you do that?"

"Sure, what is on your mind?"

"I think that I need to sign a DNR, now that I have my own family it seems the right thing to do."

"Have you talked this through with your Dad and brothers? I got to be honest Virgil I don't like the thought of that. I have only just got you back and you are telling me this."

"Jo, I know for a fact that if anything happened to ether of us then we would be looked after. It's just more of a security for us and our children."

"Okay if you want to do this then I will be coming with you to sign it, maybe I should do the same we never know when something might happen but I am still not overly happy about it. When are you going to tell your Dad and brothers?"

"I will go down in the morning to speak to them, would you be okay staying here now that I have told you?"

"No problem Virgil, I still can't believe that we have all three babies together. We are going to be busy tonight so let's get some sleep while we can." Said Jo with a smile, she was right in away because we are going to be up every couple of hours feeding during the night.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A Family life**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Virgil's point a view**_

I had talked this through with Jo, she didn't seem too happy about the idea but she understood where I was coming from in the end. So, I made my way to the lounge to see Dad and the others about this. I had talked to Dad a couple of hours ago to ask him to get everyone into the lounge. Since I have talked it through with my wife, we decided that she would stay in the apartment with Robyn and the babies. Once I arrived in the lounge my brothers knew that something was going on. I couldn't help but feel nervous about what I was going to tell my family.

"Virgil what is wrong?"

"Are you and Jo okay?"

"Are Robyn and the babies okay?"

"Everything is fine everyone there is something that I need to speak to you all about. It's not good."

"What do you want to speak to us about son?"

"Okay, I will come out and just say it, now that I have my own family I need to think about."

"Think about what Virgil?"

"I need to sign a DNR before any of you say anything I have talked this through with Jo this last night, she wasn't overly happy about but I managed to talk her round to the idea. I do know that if anything happens then my family will be taken care of by you all."

"Virgil you can't we won't let you do that." said Scott.

"Scott this is my decision here to make, think about it Scott if you were badly hurt on a mission and you needed to be put into a coma. What would you want us to do for you?"

"Okay Virgil I get where you are coming from but I am not happy about it." said Scott who walked out of the lounge.

"I get where Virgil is coming from."

"You do Gordon?" Asked John

"Yes after recovering from my accident I told Dad that I felt that I needed to sign a DNR for myself."

"And did you?" Asked Alan

"Yes, I did sign one and Dad was with me at the time. I didn't want to tell you all because I didn't want to put you all through that again." Explained Gordon.

"Great so if anything happens then we lose the both of you. Did you both not think about what this could do to us as a family?"

"Virgil if that is what you want to do then we won't have a problem with it. I am just glad that you came to us about this but you are right you need to put your family first son and I can see that. Once the rest of you boys have your own families then you will know where your brothers are coming from." Said Dad as he came across from his desk to pull me into a hug. I only had Scott to sort out now and Alan because they seem to be taking this really bad. So, I went after Scott who had took himself down to TB1's hanger. He didn't seem to be doing anything so I made my way over to him.

"Do you really think that this is fair on us Virgil?"

"Scott you know that I need to think about the future now, I know for a fact that if anything happened to me then Jo and my kids will be looked after. I am doing this for them Scott."

"So in other words you don't want us to do anything if you get hurt badly and just let you die on us. When I knew that we could have done something?"

"No not if I break my arm or leg because you can do something about that, but if I get a really bad head injury then there won't be any point. Scott I may want to do this but it does scare me a bit, Jo said that she would come with me to sign it and told me that she would do the same." I explained to my older brother.

"So, what about Penelope? Jo will need to talk this through with her too and that won't be easy to break. Especially now that she is her mother." Said Scott.

"Look Scott if I came home really injured, I wouldn't want you all to look after me 24/7, it wouldn't be fair on everyone especially my children. I will be planning on to write a will to go with this Scott as I think it is the best thing to do. Scott, I don't know about you but I feel this is right for me to do. Believe me you will feel the same once you get to know Lisa more, as for Jo I know that she will talk this through with Penny. We aren't walking into this blind but I need my family behind me on this Scott, for all we know nothing could happen to me and I go old with Jo and my kids."

"Are you really sure that you want to do this Virgil? I know that you are thinking about us and your family but doing something like this is huge."

"Oh, I am sure about this Scott, on a lighter note Jo and I have been married a year tomorrow and I need to plan something special for her. So, if you and Lisa don't mind babysitting for us sometime tomorrow. I still can't believe that it's been a year already. I am just thankful that Jo is still here and she loves me. We were up almost every couple of hours last night with all three babies. It's going to be hard to get used to."

"You will get there Virgil; these babies are a joy plus you seem to be doing really well with them all. Just take it one day at a time and you will both get through it." Said Scott, as he was talking to me, we made our way back up to our round house apartment to see Jo and Robyn. We walked into see that Jo was just putting Joshua down after feeding and moved onto Scotty. I picked Rebecca up while Robyn came out of her room from playing. Robyn seem to be settled now but I could tell that she had something on her mind. I had a plan to cheer her up.

"Hey Robyn can I tell you something and you have got to keep it from Mum?" I asked while I made my way over to her.

"Sure Daddy?"

"I would love you to go with someone and pick up some flowers for Mum for tomorrow, I think that she needs cheering up and flowers will do the job. Also you could give me a hand to make Mummy a card."

"What is so special about tomorrow Daddy?"

"Well tomorrow Mummy and I are a year married and I want to make a fuss of her tomorrow so do you want to help me out?"

"Okay I will help you Daddy,"

"Are you okay Robyn?"

"I'm scared Daddy."

"What is scaring you Angel?"

"Scotty is"

"Hey, you are Scotty's big sister and he is going to need you to help him with a lot of things. He may look very strange at the moment but he will grow just like you all will." Said Scott who was now holding Scotty for the first time since we brought him back with us.

"He will."

"Yeah and we will always love you so don't ever think that we don't. I can promise you that all four of you will be treated the same and that you will have lots of fun with helping us. We aren't going to stop loving you because the babies are here. Okay why don't you leave with uncle Scott to find Uncle Gordon because I know that you are due your swimming lesson?" Said Jo as Scott left, I couldn't wait till tomorrow Jo isn't going to know what hit her. It's hard to believe that we have been married a whole year and I want to celebrate that with my wife.

**A/N- DNR stands for Do Not Resuscitate it is used by medical professionals when someone is at the end of their life it is a legal form signed by the family or the patient themselves. **


	22. Chapter 22

_**A family life**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

The next morning I got Robyn up early so that she could give me a hand with making Jo breakfast in bed. I may not be getting much sleep lately but I did manage to do the early morning feeds. Once Robyn had finished helping me Alan came to to get her so that she could go and pick some flowers for Jo. I made my way into the bedroom with our breakfast on a tray. "Good morning Jo."

"Oh, you remembered then?" Asked Jo with a smile.

"How could I forget that I married the girl of my dreams a year ago today?" I said while handing Jo her breakfast, who pulled me down for a kiss. We broke apart and started eating our breakfast. We had heard crying as we both made our way into the nursery to see that Joshua and Scotty were awake and looking their next feed.

"Virgil I think that we need to get Rebecca checked out, she doesn't seem to cry with the other two and it seems that we have to wake her every time for her feed. I am really worried now that she could be deaf?"

"Hey Jo, we can always take her down and get Lisa to look her over for us, Rebecca was okay the first few weeks but you are right I am seeing a difference now." I said while I lifted Scotty and Jo lifted Joshua to take them into the living room with us.

"Where is Robyn?"

"She is away with Alan to pick you some flowers, Alan came and offered to take her for me. She still seems to be asking a lot of questions to do with the babies. And seems very quiet on it which isn't like her at all."

"Hopefully it's just a phase that she is going through, this can't be easy on her first she was an only child and the next she is a big sister. It's a big adjustment for her but she will get used to it."

"I hope sure Jo, I am still a little worried about Robyn, I know that she is trying her best but it feels like she is trying to close herself from us. I am kind of at lost with what we should be doing."

"All we can do is be there for Robyn Virg, she isn't going to get used to this overnight and we just have to be a little bit patient with her." Just then my phone goes off and its Dad calling me.

"Hey Son, sorry to disturb you but I just got a call from Alan to say that while they were searching for flowers, they both got caught in a sand storm. Robyn fell down a deep hole and Alan managed to pull her out and they moved into a cave to keep safe."

"What is happening now Dad?"

"Scott and Gordon are on their way to rescue them. You can go and join them if you want, I will send Grandma up to give Jo a hand."

"Okay Dad, I won't leave till Grandma comes up. Sorry about last night Dad I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay Virgil, you have a lot on your mind at the moment and that is understandable. We got two back into the hanger and refuelled so she is ready for the next call out."

"Okay Dad, I better go and get ready. Please can you let Scott and Gordon know that I will be joining them. Are Alan and Robyn hurt?"

"Alan seems to think that Robyn has broke her arm, so I will get both Lisa and TinTin to set up the sickbay. If she needs an operation to reset her arm then we will have what we need here to do it."

"No problem Dad." I said while I seen that Grandma had arrived and told me to go on, I told Jo that I would ring her with news on Robyn.

(In Alan's point a view)

We were out searching for flowers and got caught up in a sand storm, Robyn was running with me and fell down a really deep hole. I did manage to reach down to lift Robyn out. I did grab her by the arm and now I think I have pulled it out of her socket.

"Scott to Alan come in bro."

"Hey Scott, please say that you are coming to get us?"

"We are on our way to you now kiddo, are you both hurt?"

"Robyn has broken her arm I think, we were rushing to get somewhere safe and she fell into a deep hole. I managed to get her out. How long are you going to be? I am trying my best to keep Robyn awake while talking to you and she won't stop crying."

"We are not far away Alan, keep talking to Robyn and tell her that we are coming for you both. We are on our way." Said Virgil, I am amazed that Virgil is coming along here.

"Uncle Alan why is no one coming to get us?"

"Robyn your Daddy is on his way with Uncle Scott and Gordy. They will have us out in no time I promise."

"Uncle Alan can I have a hug?" Asked Robyn as I opened my arms out for her come into. Being careful with her arm I set her between my legs. She had stopped crying now but I could tell that she was still in pain. The good news is that we managed to pick some flowers before the sand storm hit. It took nearly an hour before we were reached. We could see lights coming towards us."Hey guys we are over here." I shouted over at them. They appeared and Scott and Virgil helped me out while Gordon had got Robyn.

"Alan I know you don't want to leave Robyn, but Gordon has her. Let's get you both back to the house and into the sickbay for a check up." Said Scott. We made it back up to the house and moved into the sickbay. I seen that Lisa had seen to Robyn right away. I got checked out but I didn't want to leave Robyn.

"Alan could you go and get Jo for me tell her to bring the babies down with her? I think we are going to be down here a few hours." Said Virgil.

(In Virgil's point a view)

Once we got into the sickbay Lisa had started taking care of Robyn, I could tell that Alan is blaming himself for this. So I sent him up to get Jo. I made my way over to see Robyn and she was holding her good hand out for me to take.

"Virgil we need to do an X-ray to see what damage has been done. To me it looks like a clean break but I want to be sure about that."

"Okay Lisa thanks. Robyn Lisa is going to take you to get a picture of your arm so we can see how to make you better." I said to Robyn who put her head in my chest. While Robyn went in for her X-ray Jo and Grandma came walking into meet us

"Virgil is Robyn okay?"

"She is just away in for an X-ray to check if she has a clean break, if it's just a clean break then I don't think she will need an operation. She seems to cling to me when I went over to her. I could tell that Robyn was scared but I knew how brave Robyn could be. Robyn came back in while Brains looked at her X-ray. Once Brains had seen it, he told us that it was a clean break and that Robyn would just need a cast on.

Once Robyn had settled back down, Lisa starting with putting a cast on. It didn't surprise us that she wanted a pink one. Just then Gordon came in to see Robyn, when he seen that she is getting a cast fitted. He walked over to Robyn to try and cheer her up.

"Hey Robyn I know that you won't be able to swim for a few weeks but I can always help you to plan jokes plus when your cast comes off, I could help you get your arm moving with some physio. You will be better in no time." While Gordon and I were over with Robyn Jo took Rebecca over to Lisa and told her what was happening. Lisa said that she would need to do some tests but If she isn't sure then it will be another trip over to the mainland.

We walked back over to Robyn to see that Alan came back in with some flowers. He handed them over to Robyn who just smiled.

"Mummy these flowers are for you from me and Daddy, love you." Said Robyn while Jo walked over to take them off our daughter. She pulled Robyn into a gentle hug and Grandma had just put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my I can't believe it's been a year, Happy Anniversary to you both. We will be having a special dinner tonight to celebrate this." Said Grandma with a smile. We knew that we weren't going to get out of this one so we decided to go down to the beach an hour before dinner for some time to ourselves.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A Family Life**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

Now that Robyn has been settled in the sickbay, I decided to take Jo down to the beach for a walk. We walked through to the kitchen so that Grandma could give us some wine to take down with us, once we had made our way down, I took Jo to the same spot where I had asked her to marry me. We sat down and just stared out at the sea, I could tell that Jo had something on her mind. "Jo are you okay you look as if you have a lot on your mind?"

"I don't know what to think Virgil, I am just worried about Robyn and Rebecca. I know that it will be a few weeks before Robyn can do her swimming and you know how important it is to her. What if she starts to play up because of that?" I have noticed that she likes routine every day and this is going to knock her off badly.

"Then we will try our best to keep her routines going, maybe Gordon could still take her down to the pool but let her dangle her feet in the water. Kids bones do heal quickly and she will be back to herself in no time." I explained while pouring the wine into our glasses.

"Ever since we had the babies Robyn hasn't been herself lately and it's scaring me a bit, I know that through time she will get used to the idea. It's just so hard seeing her like that. Plus, her home schooling is going to be delayed starting now because she has broken her arm."

"Jo we will work away round that so don't worry over it, evening if we start Robyn on her reading and see how she goes from there. We are due to go back over to the mainland in a couple of months so we can get Rebecca checked out then. If she is deaf then she can be fitted with hearing aids to help her. I know that we are finding it tough now but the babies will get older and sleep better." I said to my wife as we both got up for a walk, we walked hand in hand and it was lovely just to have this time with each other. We headed back up to the lounge again to see that both Scott and Lisa had brought the babies in while Robyn was still in the sickbay recovering from what happened 24 hours ago.

"So did the two of you enjoy your walk along the beach dears?" asked Grandma

"We did thanks and just talked about a lot of things, it was just good to spend some alone time with each other and thanks Scott and Lisa for looking after the babies for us. How were they?" asked Jo with a smile.

"Oh, they were good Jo but I think that you are right about Rebecca, she didn't seem to react to any noise that we made. Once you are back over on the mainland then I would get her checked out. Scotty and Joshua are fine they did nothing but sleep and I have a good feeling that they could wake up for their next feeds." Said Lisa, no sooner had she said this both of our babies woke up and again we had to wake Rebecca. After we had fed them, we had our family meal and I still couldn't believe that we had been married a year. Dad had to us that he has ordered us up a family car for when we go back to the mainland.

We had got back up to the round house apartment Lisa had wanted to talk to us about the triplet's feeding. We got told by Lisa once all the babies where home then she would review the feedings with us. Once the babies were put back down Lisa came in to see us.

"Hey how are you finding having all three babies now?"

"Honestly it's only been a couple of days and I am really tired; I know that we will get used to it."

"How is the breast feeding going?"

"Finding it really hard to keep up to be honest, it would be a lot easier if we could bottle feed them. That way Virgil could help out more with the feedings. How did you manage to keep up when Scotty was transferred to Chicago Med? Because I know that my breast milk would have ran out by then? Asked Jo while she picked Rebecca up for her feed.

"Jo you managed to compress enough to last Scotty and the other two babies while you were in hospital. The babies are getting bottle fed with your milk still. Do you want to move them on from that because it will be a lot harder to make up bottles?"

"If I am honest here Lisa, I am torn for what to do, I know that my babies still need my milk and all but I just think it would be easier to try and feed them by bottles."

"Why don't we continue with your milk Jo and just transfer it into bottles now? That way the babies are still getting your goodness."

"But what if I run out of breast milk?"

"I don't think that you will Jo, if you take things easy and try not to get stressed then everything will be fine. You seem to be compressing four or five times a day so far which is really good, I know that this isn't easy on the both of you. Continue with the breast feeding and transfer it into bottles if it's easier for you both. Once the babies hit six months old then we can rethink about it. But just enjoy your time with them, while Lisa was still talking to us Gordon calls me up to say that Robyn didn't want to stay in the sickbay tonight. So, I made my way down to the sickbay to get Robyn then we made are way to the lounge where Gordon was.

Once Robyn is let out of the sickbay, she asks me If she can go and see what Gordon is up to. She can't really do very much because of her arm and she is getting a bit bored now. So, Robyn makes her way into the lounge with me, who spots Gordon with a couple of water balloons. Robyn walks over to Gordon with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Uncle Gordon what are you planning to do with these?"

"I am fillings these with water and I am going to drop them over the balcony. Whoever is below they will get soaked with water. Want to join me?"

"Sure, why not and Uncle Gordon as soon as the water balloons hit whoever it is, we duck down." Said Robyn with a smile. I could tell that she had cheered up and is looking forward to this. So, I decide to go and sit by the piano because I have a song that I want Jo to hear tonight before we go to bed. I had to smile when Gordon says to Robyn on Three.

"Daddy come here quick and see who we got."

"So, I made my way over and I looked down to see that Alan and Brains had the water balloons landing on them. both Gordon and Robyn ducked and left me standing there."

"VIRGIL PLEASE TELL ME THAT WASN'T YOU?" Shouted Alan up at the balcony.

"Sorry Alan and Brains these balloons came out of nowhere and I was sitting at the piano. It is still my anniversary after all and I am working on a song for Jo." I said as Alan came running into the lounge and saw both Robyn and Gordon there.

"Thanks guys I already had a shower about an hour ago and I didn't need another one."

"Sorry Uncle Alan I needed cheering up and thanks for earlier today you looked out for me and kept me calm." Said Robyn with a smile.

"Alan why don't you take Robyn for half an hour and do some reading with her? I know that you said that you wanted to spend some more time with Robyn and this is your chance. We were thinking about her home schooling and think that her reading should be the first on the list."

"Hey Virg doesn't John have some kids books that Robyn could have? Yes, I would be happy to read to her and teach her to read."

"I think so Alan I will call him later to check, Alan could you go and get Jo for me? I have one last surprise for her. I need to do this now before it goes out of my head. You may as well get everyone else in Alan too."

"Okay Virgil." Said Alan who disappeared to get my wife and everyone else, this song is perfect for the two of us and the words are so true. It's hard to believe that we have been married a whole year. We have been in love since we were teenagers plus my own family have been there for Jo in the past. We parted ways on good terms only for me to discover a few years later that Jo had Robyn and she was mine. As I was thinking Dad and Grandma walked into the lounge with Rebecca and Joshua in their arms.

"Is anything wrong Virgil?"

"Not really Dad I have just been planning a song to sing to Jo to finish our day off, I told Alan to go and get everyone. I take it Jo is on her way down with Scotty if you two have Joshua and Rebecca?" I asked

"Yes, son Jo is on her way down with Scotty and everyone is on their way in. Do you want me to call John up too?"

"Please Dad, Robyn do you want to come and sit at the piano with me? I am going to surprise Mummy again with a song."

"Yes, please Daddy." Said Robyn who moved over beside me. At that moment Jo walked into the lounge with Scotty. Lisa and Scott decided to walk in at the same time. It didn't Scott long to notice that I was up to something and he stepped forward to bring Jo over to the piano. Scott also took Scotty for me.

"Jo there is another wee surprise for you before we end our day. This song says it all and I want to play and sing it for you. You and our family are my world now Jo and I don't want to let you go now. There were times when I thought that you would have left but you didn't and I am very grateful for that. This is for you

"_**Took my hand,**_  
_**Touched my heart,**_  
_**Held me close.**_  
_**You were always there**_

_**By my side.**_  
_**Night and day,**_  
_**Through it all.**_  
_**Baby, come what may.**_

_**Swept away on a wave of emotion,**_  
_**Oh, we're caught in the eye of the storm.**_  
_**And whenever you smile,**_  
_**I can hardly believe that you're mine,**_  
_**Believe that you're mine.**_

_**This love is unbreakable.**_  
_**It's unmistakable.**_  
_**And each time I look in your eyes,**_  
_**I know why.**_  
_**This love is untouchable.**_  
_**A feeling my heart just can't deny.**_  
_**Each time I look in your eyes,**_  
_**Oh, baby, I know why**_  
_**This love is unbreakable.**_

_**This love is unbreakable.**_  
_**Through fire and flame.**_  
_**When all this is over,**_  
_**Our love still remains.**_

_**This love is unbreakable.**_  
_**It's unmistakable.**_  
_**And each time I look in your eyes,**_  
_**I know why.**_  
_**This love is untouchable.**_  
_**A feeling my heart just can't deny.**_  
_**Each time you whisper my name,**_  
_**Oh, baby, I know why.**_  
_**'Cause each time I look in your eyes,**_  
_**Oh, baby, I know why."**_

After I had stopped playing and singing, I could now see that Jo had tears in her eyes. She pulled me up from the piano and into a deep kiss and everyone started clapping. During the evening our family came up to our apartment to give us a few presents. But all in all, we had a good day and I know that it won't be forgotten.

_**A/N: This song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Westlife who released this song in 2002. **_


	24. Chapter 24

A Family Life

Chapter 24

(In Virgil's point a view)

It had been a few weeks now; we had started to get into a nice routine with Robyn and the babies. We started Robyn on her reading and she is picking it up really well, while Jo was down at the sickbay with Robyn Scott had called up to see me.

"Are you okay to chat Virg?"

"Yeah, I can chat, the babies are a sleep and Jo is down in the sickbay with Robyn getting her cast took off. What do you want to talk about?"

"I just need some advice; how would you feel if I wanted to ask Lisa to marry me?"

"You really want to do this Scott? I'd be really happy about it and so would Jo, you deserve some happiness." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder for support. Just then Grandma came up to say that Dad wanted to see us in the lounge. So, we walked into the lounge and Jo was also there.

"You wanted to see us Dad?"

"Yes, I have just done a quick background check on Lisa only to discover that she is The Hood's daughter. So, tell me how are we meant to trust her if she is related to him?"

"Dad we had no idea honest and I bet Lisa doesn't know. We have trusted her the last few months."

"Virgil is right Jeff; I have known Lisa for over 20 years now and she hasn't told me anything about her real family. She was in and out of foster care like me and she had no interest in finding out who her real family are. Lisa delivered Robyn and then did the same with our triplets. If we didn't trust her then she wouldn't be here Jeff."

"Dad, Lisa has done a lot of good and there is no way that she is related to that man, Lisa is a great person Dad just please give her a chance? I was just speaking to Virgil and I told him that I am planning on asking Lisa to marry me."

"Scott, I don't want you to do that just yet, we need to find out more about Lisa and I don't want you taking a chance son." Just then Lisa walks in with Robyn.

"Have you been checking up on me Mr Tracy? Virgil, Jo I thought that you told me that I wouldn't have to go through that? You told me that you trusted me. In that case if you don't want me around then I can be gone in the next 24 hours. Scott, I love you but I can't stand the way that I am getting treated here." Said Lisa who walked out of the lounge to start packing. It didn't take Scott long to go after her. I can't believe that Dad did that to Scott of all people. So, I had to say something to him.

"Dad how could you do that to Scott? He loves Lisa and now he could lose her."

"Virg?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"I am going to take Robyn back up to the apartment, I just don't want her hearing this."

"That's okay Jo, I want to finish talking with Dad here." I said while looking over at my Dad. Once Jo and Robyn had gone Dad spoke to me.

"Virgil, I needed to do this check, we do this with all our agents and you know that."

"Dad we have always trusted Lisa, if you didn't trust her then how come you sent her out with us to Chicago. What has changed now?"

"The fact that Lisa is related to The Hood, it just made me think that's all. Virgil what if Lisa is working with her Father to get to us? I don't want him getting anything from Lisa."

"Dad Lisa has no idea about her family, in fact she has been part of our family since she helped bring our babies into the world. Just please give her a chance to show you what she can do? She is a really good person Dad."

"Okay Virgil, I get your point I will give Lisa a chance. Are you sure that she doesn't know about her family?"

"No Dad she doesn't and if she did then I am sure that we would have been told by now."

"Okay son why don't you go back up to your family? I am sorry if I over reacted."

"Then how did you find out about The Hood having a daughter?"

"He told me a few years ago, it wasn't until Lisa came here, I could see that she looked like him. So, I checked on the computer and both came up as a match.

"Okay let's leave it there for now, I just hope Scott can talk Lisa into staying, did you know that Lisa is expecting Scott's baby?"

"I didn't know Virgil, is he going to support her through this?"

"Yes, Scott is planning on doing just that, he is in love with Lisa and I am really glad to see that. It's a few years now since he lost his first wife. I said before I left to make my way up to our apartment again.

(In Scott's Point A View)

As soon as Lisa ran out of the lounge, I took myself off after her. I got to the kitchen to see that Lisa is in there with Tin-Tin so I stood back and I could tell that she was really upset by this. I just can't let Lisa go now.

"Tin-Tin I need you to fly me back home, I can't stay here."

"Lisa what happened?"

"I had brought Robyn to the lounge to save her parents coming to get her, when I heard Mr Tracy explaining to Scott, Virgil and Jo that he done a check on me. I got told by Virgil and Jo that it wouldn't happen. Was I ever trusted?"

"It is possible that both Jo and Virgil didn't know about Mr Tracy doing the checks. But if you still want to go then I really don't mind flying you back, but please talk to Scott at least I am sure he is just as confused as you are right now. Believe me Scott is a great guy and I can tell that you have stolen his heart." Said Tin-Tin who had spotted me in the door way and nodded for me to walk in. Once I walked in Tin-Tin said that she had something to do.

"Scott I'm sorry but I really need to leave now, if your family don't trust me."

"Hey I trust you and so do both Virgil and Jo. Dad should never have done that check without letting any of us know about it, I don't care who you are related because I love you Lisa and I won't let you go now" I said as I pulled Lisa into a kiss.

"I still don't know if I want." Said Lisa who didn't get time to finish what she was saying because Lisa bent over with cramps.

"Lisa look at me, I am going to take you to the sickbay and call Jo and Tin-Tin to look you over."

"Okay but I need the bathroom first Scott, I need to check something." Said Lisa as I took her into the bathroom. As she was in there, I decided to call Virgil. "Scott to Virgil come in bro."

"Hey Scott what's wrong?"

"It's Lisa, I don't know what is wrong but she took cramps and asked to go to the bathroom. Virgil, I have this awful feeling and I need Jo down to the sickbay to check Lisa out."

"Okay Scott Jo is on her way down just get Lisa into the sickbay and we will find out what is going on. Did you manage to talk to her okay?"

"I did but I am not sure of she still wants to stay."

"Jo is on her way now Scott just get her to the sickbay'"

"Thanks Virgil."

"No problem I will pop down when I can get someone up here to mind Robyn and the babies. There isn't any point in panicking over nothing. Just take things easy." Said Virgil before he ended the call with me. I know whatever happens now then I need to support Lisa with this, she is going to need me to be there.


End file.
